


The Dark!Commander Morrison Collection

by strikecommandher



Series: The Dark!Commander Morrison Collection [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Injury, Choking, Creampie, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dark Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Dark Strike Commander Morrison, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Face Slapping, Facials, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, I just wanted Jack Morrison to be mean okay, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealousy, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch - Freeform, Oxygen Deprivation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Play, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Abuse, Sharing a Body, Smut, Swearing, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, dark!commander morrison, do i have enough tags yet, strike commander morrison, zero shame zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommandher/pseuds/strikecommandher
Summary: A non-linear Dark!Jack Morrison x Reader collection. This story contains both one-shots and story chapters out of order. There was a significant lack of Dark!Jack Morrison in the world, so I decided to create a corner for all searching to enjoy.Noncon is a major focus of this collection so caution warning before proceeding.Story chapters are marked as such.Not all chapter updates integral to the overall storyline.[Requests for main story: closed]Feel free to message/send questions to me on Tumblr. - strikecommandher





	1. Disrespectful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one could be as perfect all the time as Strike Commander Morrison. You knew he had to be hiding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Story Chapter**

You couldn’t put your finger on it, but you had an inkling every time Commander Morrison made his rounds. His presence was always so…unsettling. What made it worse was how everyone seemed to trip over themselves to shower him with praise. Yes, Overwatch has accomplished many magnificent things under his leadership, but he wasn’t this god people made him out to be. 

He did appear to be the walking embodiment of perfection, however. From his prideful stride down to his glistening smile, he made sure the world saw him as nothing less than pristine. He had flaws no matter how well he managed to hide them, though. You’ve heard the rumors; how he treats those under him. He didn’t look it on the outside, but surely, there was a darkness residing within.

You knew he had more pressing matters than to observe the newest recruits during training, and yet, he’s here for the third time this week. At first, you thought he wanted to ensure Overwatch was inducting only the best for its cause. The more time you spent around him, the more you realized that wasn’t the case. 

When the recruits were issued their pulse rifles, he made sure to be there, too, giving you all one of his signature “pep” talks. His words were always so uninspiring, sometimes bordering on condescending. You had prior experience in the military, same as him and everyone else there. You already knew everything, or so you thought. When the Commander cracked a forced joke about the rifles, the room erupted in laughter. 

“Wow, what a fucking joke,” you scoffed to yourself, rolling your eyes as the recruits indulged his failed attempt at humor. You glanced over the room as the hilarity ensued. Your eyes eventually made their way to Commander Morrison and all of a sudden, you felt your heart skip a beat. He was looking directly at you. His jaw was tightly clenched and his gaze struck you with fear but only for the briefest of moments. There was no way he heard you through all of that noise…was there? You quickly broke away, directing your attention anywhere else until his speech came to an end. 

“…And remember recruits,” he concluded, “safety above all else. You’re dismissed.”

The moment his speech was over, you scrambled for your belongings and joined the queue exiting the room. You couldn’t make it out fast enough. Commander Morrison called out for you. “Hang back for a moment,” he ordered, his tone unclear. Soon, it was only the two of you that remained. He closed and locked the door before he spoke again. 

“Has anyone ever informed you not to disrespect your superiors,” he said, not a trace of that trademark polish to be heard.

“I beg your pardon, Commander?” You played oblivious in hopes that this is about something else and not your remark from earlier.

It only took a few steps for him to appear directly in front of you. He took your items out of your hands and placed them on a nearby surface. Unsettling wasn’t a strong enough word anymore. Frightening was much more appropriate. You stood your ground, however. You weren’t going to let his imposing stature intimidate you like so many others. He was just a man. Nothing more.

“Your little comment from earlier. Do you think I’m a joke?” He circled you for a moment before situating behind your back, his warm breath bearing down on your neck. You steeled yourself, refusing to let your nerves get the best of you. 

“I never said any-”

Your words were cut short as you felt his hands grip your arms. You winced as his nails slowly dug into you. “So now, not only do you think I’m a joke, but you think I’m deaf as well?“ 

“No, Commander,” you answered with a slight tremble. You tried to free yourself from his grasp, but he pulled you in closer than before. You could feel his chest rise and fall against your back. Even though he was intimidating and you were unsure of an exit strategy, you kept your panic at bay, refusing to let him see you as fearful.

“You’re trembling. Here, let me help you relax.”

One of his hands began to roam, finding the warmth between your thighs. Without hesitation, you hands snapped to his, attempting to pry him away. You pulled and scratched but to no avail. He was strong, almost abnormally so. The panic within you was immediately replaced with anger as you finally decided to give him a piece of your mind.

“So, this is what you do? Feeling up people that make fun of you!?,” you spat while continuing to struggle, your words coated with rage. The respect you had for him instantly dissipated. “Who knew you had such a sensitive ego, you sick fuck!”

The Commander slammed you down on a nearby table, the sudden force causing its legs to screech across the floor. He nearly knocked the wind out of you. 

“There’s that disrespect again.” His voice was calm despite fighting to keep you bent over the table. 

“You don’t scare me!” you proclaimed, determined to prove he wouldn’t get his way.

He curled over you, placing his lips directly over your ear. You could hear the sound of a belt coming undone interspersed in his heavy breathing. “I don’t need to scare you. I need to break you in.”


	2. Loaned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeknownst to you, The Commanders of Overwatch decide to slip something into your drink to have a bit of fun for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Story Chapter**
> 
> Contains: noncon

The sheets weren’t so soft that you couldn’t get a firm grip on them but for some reason, you struggled to collect the fabric in your hands. Your strength was nowhere to be found, even in handling such a simple task. You needed something, anything, to help you ground yourself as you slowly came to. There was a strange man on top of you and he was doing his very best to fuck you into the mattress. You weren’t quite sure of his identity at first; everything was so fuzzy. 

You knew your limits when it came to alcohol. There was no way one pineapple rum could have you disoriented this badly and yet, someone other than the Strike Commander had managed to nestle himself inside of you without you realizing it.

You planted your palms on his chest and you gave him a good nudge. No use. He didn’t budge an inch. The small burst of stamina was gone just as quickly as it had come and your hands began to slip, fingers sliding over unfamiliar scars along the way down. 

“Wait…don’t…stop” you slurred, your voice low and hoarse. You could barely move, could hardly see straight and you fought just to speak. What in the hell was in that drink?

“Did you hear her, Morrison? Sounds like she doesn’t want me to stop,’’ the man chuckled in between his brutal thrusts. “Don’t worry, baby. I won’t stop just yet.”

That voice was unmistakable now. But why? When? How did they get you in this situation?

“That’s enough, Gabe. Hurry up and finish.” You couldn’t make out where Jack was in the room, but he was surely there, observing the Blackwatch Commander as he had his way with your inebriated body.

“Dammit, Morrison!” Commander Reyes’ hips came to a halt as he complained, his swollen cock still buried within you. “You said I could have some fun with her.”

“And you said you’d be done before she woke up.” 

“Yeah, yeah…” 

Gabriel started up again faster and rougher than before, attempting to expedite his release. He pinned your knees to your chest, forcing you to take him as deep as your sex could manage. Soft moans escaped your lips with every stroke. You reached out for him once more to brace yourself against his unrelenting pace, only to have your arms fall limp yet again. That fuzzy feeling crept up on you; bewilderment taking over right before everything went dark.

His sharp grunt and warmth coating your walls seemed to snap you back to the here and now. You had drifted off, only to be stirred by his throbbing length emptying inside of you. He allowed himself a few final thrusts before removing his cock, leaving you achingly empty with the exception of his seed slowly dripping down your thighs. 

You were left alone on the bed, lax and filled. You could hear the sounds of Gabriel beginning to venture out of the room. He made sure to thank Jack for loaning you out for the evening before he left. The door closed shut and you thought yourself to be alone until you felt Jack straddling you. “Don’t you think for a second we’re done here. It’s my turn now.”


	3. Vacant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're quickly learning that Commander Morrison will do what he wants with you, whether you're present or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: noncon

You couldn’t wait for this to be over, for him to finally find his release inside you and leave you be. And it would be inside of you. It always was. You learned long ago that he would do what he wanted with your body whether you were willing to go along with it or not. 

Your head slumped to the side on the pillow, your eyes emotionless as they looked off into the distance, intensely studying the plain off-white walls of the hotel room. Being away from base meant he didn’t have to worry about being heard and could fuck you as hard as he desired. The headboard beat against the wall in an erratic rhythm as his pace alternated between quick and slow. As soon as he felt himself ready to let go, he’d pull back, prolonging your misery. 

“You used to make so much noise for me,” grunted the Commander, his tone raspy and low. “Come on, let me hear you.”

You fought back moan after moan as he rolled his hips, his cock brushing against spots you would never outwardly admit to liking. A strong enough thrust could rip a whimper out of you still, however, and when it would, that smug grin you hated would grow across his face. It was all he needed to know that somewhere, deep down, a part of you might actually be enjoying this. At one point in time, you used to cry. You used to beg. You just didn’t have the strength for it right now.

His hands clung to your hips, lifting you slightly off of the bed as his thrusts became frantic and shallow. He leaned down to plant an unwanted kiss on your lips. You snapped your head in the opposite direction, keeping his mouth from meeting yours. In that moment, he wanted to slap you, but refrained, deciding instead to grab hold of your face, keeping your head still while he sloppily kissed you. 

After a few more, slow pumps, you felt him plunge deep and he moaned into your mouth as he came. His cock always had a habit to twitching as he spilled inside of you. That somehow felt worse to you than his pooling warmth.

Even after he was completely spent, he remained on top of you, still within, planting kisses all over your face and neck. “I absolutely adore you,” he panted. Still, you didn’t respond. You just continued to look off to the side, vacantly staring at the off-white wall.


	4. Breathe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes it upon himself to give you some of his signature "conditioning".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains noncon and breath play.

You coughed and gasped for air as the vice grip around your neck finally loosened after what felt like an eternity. The various surrounding items began to fade in from black one by one. You focused in on the clock to the right…how long did the Commander have you out this time?

“You’re getting a lot better at this, you know,” Jack chuckled with a wicked smile as your breathing began to stabilize. You can only take so much more of his “conditioning”. You’ve come so close to blacking out entirely, it’s only a matter of time now.

His bare chest was already littered with scars acquired from here and there but the streaks of red beading on him now were fresh. You thrashed and scratched at every opportunity, digging your nails deep into his flesh in protest. 

“Remind me to clip these fucking claws of yours,” he snarled through gritted teeth as he began to roll his hips into you. You had forgotten he was even inside of you, but a few deep thrusts were all the reminder you needed. The lids of your eyes snapped shut as he found his usual and unrelenting pace. Pressing the palms of your hands firmly to his chest, you feebly attempted to push him off but he doesn’t budge an inch. He takes your hands by the wrist in one of his own before coiling his fingers around your sore neck with the other.

Breathing became a struggle yet again as he pushed you back over the brink.

The snapping of his hips against yours slowly faded out with the rest of the sights and sounds of the room as you felt the darkness encircling you once more. His voice was so distant, it was almost that of a whisper.

“Let’s see if I can come before you wake back up.”


	5. Waiting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know I hate it when you make me wait, don't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: noncon

Your eyes slowly focused on the soft, glowing green lights of the clock atop the nightstand. 2:37 AM. You hoped that if you tossed the covers back over your weary head or rolled to the other side of the bed, his knocking would magically cease. Please…not tonight. As soon as the knocking stopped, your phone started up; blinking and vibrating with every new text. He knows you’re in bed and he knows you’re awake. The longer you make him wait, the angrier he’ll be with you. You didn’t want to make him angry on purpose and yet, you hesitated still.

Finally, with a sigh, you pushed yourself out of bed and slowly made your way to the door. Your heart began to race as you reached for the knob. Even though you knew who it was on the other side, an air or fear and uncertainty set it. You cracked the door just enough to see the Commander’s silhouette standing before you. The light from the end of the hall made it difficult to determine his current mood as his features were engulfed in shadows. 

“What did I tell you about stalling?” Jack’s voice was low, almost that of a whisper. The other cadets, thought to be sound asleep in their adjacent rooms, knew you frequently had a late night visitor, often teasing you about the noises they heard you make traveling through their walls. Imagine the absolute shitstorm if they ever found out this visitor’s identity.

In an instant, the door was pushed open. He stormed into your bedroom and you quickly backed away. As soon as he closed the door behind him, the light from the hallway was snuffed out, leaving only the glowing green as your light source. You stood completely still, foolishly hoping that if he couldn’t see or hear you, he wouldn’t move either, grow tired and leave you alone.

He pinpointed you by the breathing you failed to stifle and approached you. The Commander’s hands found your face. You flinched at his touch, expecting force. Instead, you were met with an unusual tenderness. 

“You know I hate it when you make me wait, don’t you?” His voice was soft, gentle. It was baffling more than comforting. You nodded in response, unable to speak just yet. Feeling your rigidity in his hold, he assured you that everything was fine. “Relax, I’m not mad at you. Understand?”

It was a difficult task, but you somehow managed to loosen up, relaxing as suggested.

You knew better than to let your guard down around him, and yet you did anyway. The moment he sensed this, his hands shifted down to your arms, gripping them tightly before he spun you around and shoved you down to the bed onto your stomach. You attempted to push yourself back up, but his bulk bearing down on you put that plan to rest.

He was skilled enough to remove the garments hindering him with only one hand, all the while never letting you move an inch. Once the two of you were exposed, he positioned his cock directly outside your entrance. Jack’s voice was still hushed as he spoke but it no longer had the kindness from before. “Let me show you what happens when you make me wait.” 

Tears welled in your eyes as you felt him push in deep. A cry escaped your lips and his hand quickly covered your mouth, preventing any more from slipping out. “Shh, it’s okay. I won’t be long,” he grunted in between his brutal thrusts. 

He was lying to you, of course. You made him wait, so now, it’s only fitting that you have to wait for him to tire of you…however long that might take.


	6. Look Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were uncertain of his motives, but you knew the light on his camera wasn't blinking for no reason.

The light from the Commander’s cell phone was blinding against the darkness of the small closet into which you were forced. He shoved you down to your knees on the tiled floor as soon as he locked the door and switched off the light. You kept your eyes closed the majority of the time but when he had to remind you to look up at him, you’d see it again; that tiny flashing red light. You already tried hiding, attempting to keep yourself from being recorded but the minute you went to cover your eyes, he’d grab a nice bit of your hair and shove himself deeper into your mouth. All you could do at that point was cling desperately to him to ground yourself. You already tried pushing him. What little good that did.

He loves holding you down in place, laughing as you struggle to take in air only through your nose. Just as you feel yourself beginning to gag, he pulls you off. He cups your chin with his hand, tilting your head up for a better view, making sure to capture all of the streaks the tears have left on your cheeks and every shade or red your face has turned. 

“Look at how beautiful you are,” Jack huffed, clearly enjoying seeing your flustered face just as much as he’s enjoying fucking it. “Don’t try to hide again. They think you’re beautiful, too.”

You had absolutely no idea who they were, if they were watching this right now, or if they would be viewing it later. Perhaps he was just trying to scare you. The thought of someone getting off to this at all made your stomach turn. His tip parting your lips quickly snatched you out of your thoughts. Thrusting hips bucked wildly against your face, the force of them rocking you back and forth on your raw knees. 

Jack wanted nothing more than to fill your mouth as he approached his edge but he couldn’t bring himself to deny his potential audience a proper ending. Just before he finds his release at the back of your throat, he pulls out, making sure to cover as much of your face white as he can. He grabs a hold of you once more, making sure both he and the camera get a nice view of his work.

“I fucking hate you, Jack!” you spit, humiliated.

You didn’t have to see his face to know his lips were curled in a devious grin, you could hear it in his voice when he spoke.

“…And that’s exactly why I adore you.”


	7. Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You severely underestimated your Commander's lack of tolerance when it came to sharing his pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Story Chapter**
> 
> Contains: noncon and implied torture

The red of his hair made him so much easier to spot in the blur of blue and white uniforms. You hurried to his table in the cafeteria as he waved you over to join him for lunch. "Fancy meeting you here, Desmond," you greeted as you took your place beside him, beaming from ear to ear all the while. "Hey! Long time, no see," he joked. It had only been a few hours since the two of you had actually seen each other and yet, here you were acting as if days had gone by instead.

Happiness wasn't a feeling you had often as of late, but around him, you were engulfed by it. Des, as you so affectionally called him, slowly became the single reason you even smiled anymore. Whenever either of you had a second of downtime, you'd find somewhere in the headquarters to mingle, usually in an undisturbed corridor. Almost everything he'd say to you had you in stitches. That was until Commander Morrison began to loom about. The mere sight of him would snatch the joy straight from your body, turning you from bright and bubbly to downtrodden almost instantly. Jack seemed to lurk around the two of you even more in the last few days. Every time the leader of Overwatch came near, you would freeze in place, the air in your lungs neither coming or going for a time.

"Cadets," the Commander nodded in passing, his dark, blue eyes locking with yours.

"Commander," you both responded in kind.

As soon as the Jack was out of view, you allowed yourself to breathe again. 

The red-haired soldier placed a comforting hand on your shoulder once he saw your demeanor change. "Doesn't he have anything better to do?" It didn't take Des long to put two and two together that your mood faltered whenever Jack came near. It wasn't a coincidence either that Jack came around every time you were with Des. And here you were thinking you were being careful. "I just have this feeling he's, I don't know, watching us. Hey, are you okay?"

"No, no. I'm fine, I promise. Don't worry about it." You smiled, but the sparkle in your eyes had dimmed. How many times had you told someone this lie now? You were saying it so much, you honestly began to believe it to be true. 'Fine' couldn't be further from the truth.

Des' brow furrowed with concern. If this was an isolated incident, perhaps you could have brushed it off easier, but the fear Jack struck in you was all too obvious to Des now.

Even though it was only the two of you in the hallway now, he spoke in a hushed tone. "What's going on? Really? You know you can talk to me, right? Is he giving you shit for something?"

_You can't help me, Desmond._

"Oh, my goodness, the time! I-I have to go. I'll see you around, Des." You started to your post, leaving Des in a hurry. Before you got too far, you heard him call out for you and you instantly spun around on your heels. He had his fingers fashioned into guns, shooting them at you with a wink and the tiniest "pews". What a dork. This was his standard way of saying goodbye and you always shot right back. It usually managed to make you smile. You forced a wry grin before turning back around and going about your day.

__________

The very next day you entered the cafeteria, there wasn't a stitch of red to be seen, well, at least not the shade of red you were looking for. In an instant, that little shred of happiness that had been building all day was gone without a trace. You found the usual seat you shared with Des regardless of his absence, scouting the room in hopes that he was just running late. He never showed up. You rushed your meal to look for him in your normal hang-out spot and your stomach dropped. Commander Morrison was waiting there for you, perched against the wall, swiping his finger over the glass display of his phone until he heard you approach.

Jack looked from left to right before he strode towards you, leaning down to plant an unwanted kiss on your lips, one you refused to return.

"What, you're not happy to see me anymore?"

At one point in time, you were. That was before the late-night visits, before being summoned to his office for "discussions". How you ever admired this monster of a man, you'll never understand.

"Where's-"

"Desmond?" he cut you off, his eyes angry after saying that name. "Blackwatch was in need of support, so I sent a few of our soldiers along. Don't worry, your little friend is safe. I'm sure you don't have a problem with my call, do you?"

"No, Commander," you answered, your voice meek and disheartened.

"I didn't think you would."

Safe and Blackwatch didn't belong in the same sentence. Desmond was still so new to Overwatch, barely 3 months in, and he's already being sent on potential suicide missions. This was no accident. What could you do, though?

"May I be excused, Commander?"

"To your post, Cadet. Oh, before you go," Jack added, taking his phone from his pocket as it began to vibrate, "meet me at the front gates at 21:00 tonight...and don't make me wait."

You held your head low, the slightest nod barely visible to him. "Reyes, report..." you heard him start as he made his way out of the hall. You let out a shaky sigh as your breath began to normalize again and ventured to your post, fearful of the time passing by too quickly.

__________

20:45 rolled around quicker than you expected. You were standing outside the gates of the headquarters 15 minutes ahead of time waiting for Jack to arrive. It's better to be waiting on him than the other way around. A dark car pulled up within a few moments and the passenger's window rolled down. It was a shock to see Commander Reyes behind the wheel. 

“Get in," he ordered.

You had a million questions in that moment but discarded every single one of them. Jack was still waiting on you, no matter where he was, and you wouldn't keep him waiting long. You opened the door and slid inside.

"Don't forget your seatbelt," Gabe chuckled, waiting for you to be secured before driving off to god know's where.

The car ride was devoid of radio and conversation, just silence with the exception of the low hum of the engine.

After some time, the car came to a stop outside of deserted outpost and you saw there was already another vehicle there. You had forgotten how to breathe again as a lump grew in your chest. You hadn't even realized Reyes was opening your door from the outside, ushering you into the night.

The still, quiet air only added to the dread growing inside. You didn't know what awaited you behind the walls of this building, but you knew it wouldn't be over soon enough. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest so hard, you were certain it was due to burst any moment now. So many thoughts zoomed through your mind and not a single one would land long enough for you to process it.

"After you," Gabe insisted, motioning you through the metal doors of the outpost. They slammed behind you with a loud clang, echoing through the empty building. The lights above were unusually bright and there was a damp, musty smell about the place that made you cover your nose in disgust. The Blackwatch Commander guided you down to the end of the hall to a small, tan room that was somehow even brighter than the corridor. Inside was a sleek, black table, two metal chairs and a rather large mirror on one of the walls. You stared at the reflection looking back at you, shaking with anticipation.

"Take a seat, he'll be here in a moment." Gabe's booming voice startled you. Your legs wouldn't allow you to move, so you stood there, rigid. A few seconds later, you saw Jack walk through the door, heavily breathing while wiping his hands clean on a small white towel. The sight of red blotches on the white fabric made your heart stand still. Whose blood was that?

"Gabe, would mind keeping our friend company for a while?" Jack sounded almost winded when he spoke. "Make sure he's paying attention."

_Please...tell me it's not Des._

Gabriel left without a word, leaving you alone with Commander Morrison. "Fancy meeting you here" Jack chuckled. Your eyes widened in disbelief when you heard that endearing phrase being used so mockingly. Had be been listening in on the two of you?

"Where's Desmond?" you asked him, trying your best to appear stronger than you actually were. 

"Do you love him?" Jack's question caught you off guard. You struggled for an answer.

"I...I don't understand, what are you talking-"

You could count the number of times Jack struck you, but no matter how few times his hand slid across your face, it never felt any better. The slapped knocked you back and brought a flood of tears to your eyes.

"I'm going to ask one more time. Do you love him?"

You held you hand tight to your face over your burning cheek, furiously shaking your head from side to side.

"That's not what he said. Then again, I guess it's a bit difficult to talk with a broken jaw."

_Holy shit, it was his blood...what else had he done to him?_

"Jack, I swear, I don't...what have you done to him?" You couldn't appear strong any longer. Your voice waivered when you spoke as the image set in that the one ray of happiness you had left may have been tortured at the hands of this jealous monster.

"So you liked parading around with him in front of me? Do you know how much that hurts to see?"

You knew you shouldn't have let yourself get close to Des. How could it not have ended up like this? 

"Jack, I'm sorry," you cried. "Just let him go, wherever he is. Please!?"

The Commander's hand grabbed the back of your neck and steered you to the mirrored wall. 

"Tell _him_ you don't love him!"

Realization hit you like a ton of bricks. This was a two-way mirror. Desmond had to be on the other side, bloodied, broken and unable to leave as long as Reyes was there with him...

"Jack, please!" you protested, "Please, let him go?"

That was obviously not what he wanted to hear.

His nails dug into your flesh as he dragged you to the table, bending you over and pushing you down. You struggled to free yourself even though you knew it was a lost cause once you felt your pants and underwear snatched to your ankles. You've been in this position far too many times to not think of a way out by now. And yet, every time you tried to escape, you failed. 

Jack slipped two of his fingers inside of you, beckoning you from within. Your cries turned to screams as he worked your sex with his digits, riling you up against your will. You didn't want Des to see this, but what could you do? 

Your whimpers gave way to moans as his fingers slowly slid in and out of you. You fought them back, but Jack knew how to draw them out despite your best efforts. You clawed at the table for purchase, doing your very best to keep yourself together. You wouldn't let him win.

Jack always won in the end, however.

A few flicks of your clit, and you unraveled around his fingers. You sobbed into the table as unwelcome waves of pleasure washed over you. You often wondered if you could hate him more than you already did...day by day, your hatred for your Commander continued to deepen.

You hadn't heard him free himself from his pants, but you felt him lining up right outside your wet entrance. You gasped as his hard length entered you without warning. One of his hands found your hip, pressing you down as he began to take you. The edge of the table cut into your stomach, the pain resurfacing with every thrust. 

"Tell him who you belong to," Jack grunted. 

You didn't respond. You couldn't. Your cries made it almost impossible to speak.

You felt his other hand slide through your hair before grabbing hold of a large chunk close to your scalp, pulling at it so hard, he lifted you off of the table. Your back was painfully arched as you looked into the two-way mirror, seeing your reflection as well as the man frantically fucking you.

"Tell him! Let him hear you!"

"I belong to you," you managed, breathless and defeated.

"Louder!!"

"I belong to you!"

"Tell him you're mine!"

"I'm yours," you cried out.

He urged you repeat this over and over again. Eventually, it stopped sounding like coherent words as you began to lose your voice.

Jack let go of your hair and you immediately dropped back to the table. You would've slid straight to the floor if not for being pinned between the surface and his hard body.

The Commander's thrusts began to lose their rhythm with each passing moment until they came to a screeching halt. He doubled over onto you as his cock began spilling inside your womb. You could feel him throbbing against your walls as his warmth pooled at the back of your sex. All you could do was lie there, shaking and sobbing into the table as he claimed what was his.

Once Jack's own pleasure began to subside, he withdrew from you, some of his essence seeping out of your body with his retreat.

"Don't you forget...you belong to me. No one else. Understood?"

You didn't respond. You couldn't. The message, however, was loud and clear.

You were his and his alone. No one else's.


	8. Monsters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The difference between you and him is one bad choice.

You stood stiff as a board in Commander Morrison’s cramped office. The beating in your chest was louder than any beep emitting from the various electronics and screens on the wall. Dark oranges and deep purples pervaded every corner of the room through the window, giving you a false sense of warmth and comfort as you awaited his harsh words and inevitably, his punishment for your misdeeds.

You were prepared. Prepared for the anger. The wrath. You grounded yourself for the blows that you were certain would come as he rose from his seat to approach you. His laughter, however? That was the very last thing you were prepared for. It wasn’t his usual mocking laugh, either. This was sincere, genuine and pleased.

“Don’t think I don’t know you used me,” chuckled the Commander, voice thick with delight. “You know, you could have just asked me to get rid of the fucker.”

Just ask? Just ask!? He had to have been kidding! You don’t just ASK Jack for a favor. If that was the case, this “relationship” you shared would have been over before it started. Just ask! Ha!

That fucker, however? What had happened to him? What did Jack do to that unfortunate guy?

Scratch that, unfortunate couldn’t have been further from the truth. He was an asshole, a monster in the making. If anyone knew the signs, it’d be you! That fucker didn’t know how to keep his hands to himself. No one else seemed to be helping that poor cadet, so you took matters into your own hands.

“I-I’m sorry,” you confessed, and deep down, you were. You cycled through every scenario on how this would end up for you. Each and everyone bad, but you proceeded with your plans anyway. You purposely made sure to be seen by Jack at every opportunity. Touching, laughing, flirting and hugging that fucker. You taunted Jack, pushed every damn button you knew imaginable to make him take notice and eventually, take action.

You felt his hand reach out for you and, instinctively, you recoiled. It’s muscle memory for you at this point.

“Hey, I’m not mad at you,” he assured, cupping your face in his warm embrace. “I’m actually damn proud. Looks like I may be rubbing off on you.”

Of all of the horrible words, the demeaning and hateful things Jack has spat at you over time, those last few caused a bundle of knots to grow in the pit of your stomach. You felt disgusted, sick…and a touch proud. Only a little.

No! NO NO NO!

A wave of sickness washed over you at the thoughts creeping into your mind. In a state of disbelief, you backed into the door, sliding slowly down to the floor and stared blankly into the saturated colors of the setting sun. Revulsion began to pool around you on the cold, marble tile, slowly engulfing you. Had he started to rub off on you?

Jack joined you below, kneeling down in front of you, his blue eyes leveled with yours. Even with him being directly in your line of sight, your gaze was somewhere distant as you struggled to rationalize how what you did was any different than that of your manipulative Commander. He stroked a stray strand of hair from your face behind your ear and cupped your cheeks in both of his hands, bringing you back from the distant void in which you were lost.

“I’m nothing like you,” you sniffled, tears beginning to well in your eyes. “I’m not a goddam monster!” Were you trying to convince him or yourself?

Jack planted kisses on both of your heavy lids. They felt almost…loving…

“Monsters aren’t born, you know,” Jack responded, his tone soft yet firm. “They’re made.”


	9. Let Me Hear You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Morrison knows exactly how to make you scream again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: noncon
> 
> [Painal requested by an anon on Tumblr. I hope you enjoyed it!]

The beach was always so warm and inviting. The smell of the sea, the feel of the ocean breeze washing over your skin. It was perhaps your favorite place to be in the world. You longed for it. You yearned for the sand between your toes more and more each day. You could almost hear the crashing waves in the distance, creaking and grunting in your ear...

So much for that.

A particularly strong thrust snapped you out of your dreams and back into Jack’s drab, cold room. You couldn't physically get away from the Commander, but you damn sure tried to escape any way you could. You imagined being somewhere, anywhere else than here, on your hands and knees, bent over on the firm mattress as Jack repeatedly slammed into you. 

"Come on, make some noise for me."

You refused. Silence came naturally to you now. This was the only power you had over him; not giving him what he wanted most. He could already take your body whenever he pleased. You wouldn't grant him any more of yourself than need be.

His nails dug into your hips as he pounded away at your pussy, doing his best to elicit some kind of noise from your lips. And still, you refused. He wasn't going to last much longer at this pace anyway. The sooner he comes, the better. Just let him tire himself out. Your mind drifted back to the beach, replacing the creaking of the bed with that of the wooden docks as your bare feet walked over the planks. The air was so fresh out this far. And the sun? You felt closer to it, somehow. It was so warm...so hot...too hot...

Searing, even.

You were so lost in your thoughts, you didn't feel Jack pulling out of you. You hadn't noticed him lining up at your second entrance. You did notice the burning pain, though. The pain as his tip slowly pushed into your tight ass. 

You screamed as you felt his length pushing in, slowly ripping you. The wetness of your sex wasn't nearly enough lubrication to guide him in gently. That wasn't going to stop him. You bucked and pushed against him in hopes that he'd stop, in hopes that you could somehow get him out of your unwilling hole. 

"Please, Jack!" you begged, "you're hurting me!"

"Mmm...yeah, that's what I like to hear."

You clawed at the bed sheets as he slowly slid further inside. The pain of his girth making its way past your rim had nothing on the tip. The burning intensified with every inch, his cock tearing your soft tissue. And he made sure to go as slow as possible, the sick bastard. He wanted to prolong your suffering as long as he could. 

"I know you can do better than that," he growled, all to satisfied with himself.

Without hesitation, he forced the rest of his cock inside of your ass and that silence you had mastered over all of this time instantly vanished. You were crying, screaming and moaning all at once as his thrusts began to pick up speed. Desperation set in as you used every bit of strength you had to pull yourself away from him. You knew you'd fail, but you tried regardless. Your face crashed into the pillow as Jack forced you down, holding you in place as his cock tore into you. 

"I can't take it! Stop! Please, god, fucking stop!!" Your pleading may have been muffled, but it was still loud enough for him to hear you, loud enough to push him closer to his edge.

"Yeah, you can. You can take it. Oh...fuck!"

His hips had lost their rhythm, slapping against your backside erratically when finally, Jack found his release inside of your ass, pushing into you as far as he could and holding himself in place as his twisted pleasure overtook his body. His throbbing cock had never been more uncomfortable than right now as it spurted it's warmth deep into your reluctant hole, coating your walls white.

He withdrew from you, bringing a new level of pain as your ass spasmed and stung. You dropped to your side, taking the pillow into your arms, clinging to it for dear life as you waited for the pain to die down. The breezy wind of the beach eluded you, no matter how hard you tried to feel it again. All you could do was silently sob, cursing the name of the man that forced you out of your most beloved daydream into a world of uncontrollable agony.

“I know, sweetheart” panted Jack, still overwhelmed by his climax. “I love you, too.”


	10. Us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With new worries on the horizon, you decide that the best thing to do is leave Overwatch, once and for all. There's only one thing standing in your way. Make that two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Story Chapter**
> 
>  
> 
> Contains: noncon

Maybe the tests were wrong. All five of them. That's possible, right? Five false positives?

The seat of the toilet was cold against your skin, but you weren’t going to move until you were 100% certain. You placed the white stick on the edge of the bathtub and shielded it from your view with the shower curtain. You felt that somehow, that might make the results show faster. It wouldn’t, of course, but you couldn't stomach staring at the blue lines slowly appear in the small square window. This one was going to have just the one line, of that you were sure. After a few minutes passed, you took in a long drag of air and readied yourself. Pushing the curtain back, you took the test into your hands.

_False positive, false positive, false positive._

Two lines.

Two fucking lines again...

You doubled over onto your lap and began to weep, clasping at the fabric of your shirt as a tightness began to bloom in your chest. Six tests. All positive. You couldn't deny it any longer. You were with child.

_His child._

_What do I do? What can I do!?_

A million different scenarios and outcomes flashed through your mind in an instant, some bright and wonderful but most of them dark and dreary. Honestly, what were you going to do? It was obvious you couldn't stay. What would your superiors think of you? Could you possibly hide this? What about the missions? What about Overwatch?

You had always dreamt of being one the good guys, you know, one of the heroes that you used to see on the news. The ones featured on the posters covering every wall of your oceanside hometown. Someone that could make a difference in a world still reeling from past conflicts. You wanted to dedicate your life to the cause of Overwatch. You wanted to protect the those in need. What a joke! You couldn't even protect yourself.

And with those two tiny blue lines, your aspirations came crashing down around you, shattering what little hope you had left of those dreams becoming reality. You tossed the tests in the trash can and slowly made your way out of the bathroom, stopping every few feet along the way. Your legs were betraying you as they turned to mush below. You leaned against the door frame for support, giving yourself a moment before you attempted walking another step. 

_Breathe. I'll...we'll make it through this...right?_

The carpet of your room greeted you like an old friend as your unsteady legs gave way underneath. Your tears disappeared into the rug as quickly as they were created and in that moment, you wanted nothing more than to do the same.  
__________

The morning sun had yet to make its appearance when you arrived at headquarters bright and early the following Monday. You headed straight for her office, not a second to waste. You trusted you could share your dilemma with Captain Amari.

"Are you certain? You're sure this is the best decision?" Ana was always so kind, so worried. The den mother of Overwatch. Of course, she would try to convince you to change your mind. "There are other ways to deal with this. Perhaps taking a leave of absence until-?"

"I appreciate your concern but this is how it needs to be, Captain," you responded with a polite nod, inching an official form closer to her on the desk. You had to get out, dreams be damned. Your resignation had all of the important signatures...well, with one exception. The exit evaluation would be finished any day now. You had already begun to gather your equipment some time ago, even though you'd have at least two more weeks before being dismissed from your duties if you were granted leave. Your mind was made up. You’d had enough. "I just need your signature, Captain."

"...and Commander Morrison's," she added. The sorrow in her voice was all the indication you needed to know they she knew who the father was. Hell, everyone probably knew what was going on between you and the Commander. Every single one of us powerless to stop it. There's no way around this. Maybe you could avoid him, have someone stay with you every night until your time in Overwatch had come to its end if he chooses to sign. Surely, there was help needed somewhere, Numbani, perhaps? Request a transfer? You didn't exactly know how to get yourself out of the inevitable storm ahead but you'd find a way to weather it. 

This was bigger than you now.

"Permission to return to my duties, Captain," you croaked, clenching your fist to fight back the fear looming over you. 

"You’re dismissed.”

\----------

As the day came to an end, you settled into your bed for the night and the hours dragged by painfully slow. Once 02:00 rolled around a part of you anticipated a knock on the door...but it never came. It didn't come the next night, nor the night after that. Had the Commander gotten the message, finally, after all this time? If only you had realized months ago that resigning is all it took. For once in a long while, you were able to sleep peacefully, if only for a short while. In the middle of the night, a distant noise would startle you, waking you from your slumber and you'd feel your heart pounding in your chest. It was hard, but you managed to drift again. He wasn’t coming. We're safe for now.

Two weeks had come and gone. You were all too ready to leave this hellish nightmare behind. Leave Jack behind. 

For a time, you felt...happiness, relief. Everything was going to be okay. Ready to face the last few hours of your duty, you started for the door. There was a thud against it. _Oh no_ As you opened your door, you smelled him before you saw him. Jack stood before you, heavy lids and dark circles under his eyes. The smell of liquor and musk lingered in the air around him. The normally clean-shaven Commander had a dark blonde stubble beginning to show and his usually spiked hair laid flat on his head, disheveled. 

“So what, you thought you could leave?! Just like that!?” Jack barged into your room, slamming the door shut behind him. Usually quiet when he came to visit you, his voice was loud as he backed you against the wall, pressing a forearm to your neck as he reached into his pocket. 

"Jack, p-please..." you coughed, gasping for air.

Out of his pocket fell what looked to be a handful of confetti. There goes your one ticket out of here.

"Why would you keep this a secret from me!? You had to know I'd find out!" The Commander held you in place, pinning you between his bulk and the hard wall. His words were slurred, coated with anger and hurt as he continued to berate your plans of abandonment and deception. The remains of what was your letter of resignation laid in tiny pieces around your feet on the floor.

“How could you even think about leaving!? Leaving Overwatch!?” His hand snapped to your neck, clenching down on your throat. “Leaving me!?”

He tried to play it off, but his voice had cracked. Was he on the verge of tears? 

Before it became too hard for you to breathe, he took his hand away, allowing you to catch your breath and your nose filled with his stench. Jack pressed his forehead to yours and you could feel it, a single tear falling from his face onto your own. You couldn’t believe it. This monster was actually crying. _HE_ had the audacity to cry.

“How can you leave your team? What about those in need!? What about me?”

"I can’t do this anymore,” you cried, scared and full of confusion. “You can’t keep me here! Not like this…not anymore.”

You hated him and yet, you pitied this man before you, crying at the mere thought of losing his precious pet. Losing someone who wanted nothing to do with him.

“You can’t leave,” he sobbed, placing a hand on your abdomen. “What about us?"

There was that tightness in your chest again, threatening to stop your heart right here and now. 

"How did you know?"

"I'm always looking out for you. I have to make sure you’re okay. I love you."

“Well, I fucking hate you, Jack.”

“You don’t mean that....” he responded, his tone darkening with every word.

“No, Jack,” you answered, “I do.” You pushed him hard, causing him to stumble back a few feet. “I. Fucking. Hate. You. Can't you see what you're doing to me?”

Your words were cut short as he pressed his lips against yours and parted your lips with his tongue, sloppily kissing you. You could taste his breath. It reeked of whiskey and smoke. You gagged and tried to push him off, but he grabbed your arms by the wrist, pinning them over your head with only one of his hands as he carried on swirling his tongue around yours. 

Jack’s other hand freed himself from his pants and then quickly moved on to unfastening yours, pulling them down along with your panties with little effort. Your sobs and protests spilled into his mouth as you fought against himself.

“Tell me you love me!” he commanded, his lips kissing a hot trail from your mouth and down your neck. “Say it.”

“Fuck you, Jack,” you whimpered. Why didn’t you just tell him what he needed to hear?

You felt his fingers brushing down your leg, his hand snatching your leg out of the pants draped around your ankles and pinning it against the wall. He allowed your arms to fall, giving him a chance to guide his cock to your entrance and with one swift roll of this hips, he was inside of you. Barely in your for a moment and his hips had already begun to buck against yours without remorse. “Tell me you love me,” he growled into the skin of your neck, biting down hard into your flesh. “Tell me...”

You pushed and shoved, scratched and screamed but it was useless. Just give him what he wants.

Jack repositioned himself and lifted your other leg up, wrapping your thighs around his waist. You slid down on the wall, your head and upper back angled uncomfortably on the hard surface. His nails dug into your hips, clawing your flesh as he fucked you, his thrusts relentless now.

“Tell me you love me,” he cried, his thrusts turning shallow.

“I love you! I love you,” you lied, breathlessly finally caving in.

“Goddam it, I fucking love you, too,” he groaned as he came, spilling inside of your fluttering walls. As if there wasn’t enough of him inside of you already. “I love you, sweetheart."

The two of you remained still for a while, crying for two completely different reasons, but crying in unison nonetheless. 

"I love the both of you, so much."


	11. Broken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Morrison had been gone long enough. You needed something only he could give to you, much to your dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Story Chapter**
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm so sorry to the person that requested this probably thinking it would end in satisfaction. Not really, though.]

Countless missions seemed to keep your Commander away from headquarters these days and as a result kept him away from you. Initially, you were relieved to be free of his possessive hold. Jack wasn’t constantly around ushering you into the nearest empty room and he wasn’t knocking on your door during the wee hours of the night for release. It was quite the burden lifted from your shoulders, really. You didn't miss him at all.

Four solid weeks had passed when the reports rolled in that Commander Morrison had returned home safely, his entire strike team in one piece to boot. He would be taking some well-deserved personal leave from Overwatch until further notice, leaving Captain Amari in charge until he was due back. Honestly, he never rests for too long so you expected maybe a day or two of absence and then Jack would be right back to his old ways.

The first day without Jack, you had your bed all to yourself and you relished in the emptiness. You didn't feel him. You didn't smell him. Couldn't taste him in your mouth. You still didn't miss him. Not really.

By the fifth day, you walked past his office, not on purpose, of course. You were headed in that direction, anyway. Honest. Still, you stopped and stood outside his still, dark room. There wasn't a single bit of beeping, not one alert flashing across the glossy surface on the monitors, and no Jack. You couldn't believe it but you actually missed him now. Only a little, though.

An entire week had come to an end and you found yourself on your back in your empty bed, tangled in your sheets and staring up at the ceiling. Boredom pervaded every corner of your mind. You thought about his touch, that rough, calloused grip of his on your neck and hips. You racked your brain to remember his scent and then your hand involuntarily started to make it way down to your mound, already wet. As you slid your fingers past your lips, you attempted to curl them in such a way that would emulate Jack's beckoning but you couldn't imitate his form. You needed your release but you weren't skilled enough to take your own body to its edge any longer. You didn't just miss him now. You needed him. Badly.

The texts between the two of you usually went one way. He'd inform you that he was headed over or that you were needed for "discussions" in his office ASAP. You weren't always required to respond but you damn sure better be where he instructed you before he got there. You clicked your phone’s screen on and off as you fought the urge to message him. No, this isn't how it's supposed to be. You still fucking hated the bastard. Right now, though, you hated the aching emptiness in between you thighs more. The minutes stretched into hours, every single moment spent telling yourself you didn't crave Jack's warmth and for a while, you felt victory approaching as you attempted to drift off to sleep, beating back the lust for that monster. Even now as you lied in bed, throbbing clit and panties soaked, you were reluctant to admit the obvious. You were sick of waiting. 

__________

You thought it impossible to feel more ashamed than you did right now as you stood outside Jack’s door, your thighs pressed tightly together as a heat began blossoming at your center. Your clenched fist hovered just inches from Commander Morrison's door. You knocked silently, hoping to go unheard, wishing to avoid any further embarrassment. Five tiny little thuds against the wood and you were already content with turning around and leaving. _Oh, well. You tried. Might as well go back home now._

Only making it a few feet down his driveway, you heard his door open. 

"What are you doing here," he asked. "It's late." Baffling didn't even begin to describe the irony of those words. You couldn't believe he had the nerve to say that to you, all things fucking considered.

There was just a hint of light shining through the crack of the door, allowing you to see the highlights of his blonde hair for the first time in what felt like ages. Your feet turned to lead on the pavement, the cogs in your mind halting while processing what to do, what to say and if you should feel guilt or happiness.

You didn't have time to categorize, so you went with feeling everything as it came to you, exhaling as you opened your mouth to say something you were sure you'd regret sooner than later. 

"Jack, would it...would it be okay if I came inside for a while?" 

Without a word, Jack opened his door, signaling for you to join him. You weren't prepared for the sights you saw once you stepped over his threshold. Jack's house was usually immaculate, spic and span from top to bottom, same as his uniform and his office. The state of his living room was alarming; open, half-empty bottles of beer strewn about and cartons of food cluttered his glass coffee table. Even Jack looked a bit of a mess in his navy blue sweat pants and a wrinkled t-shirt. The view before you was absolutely depressing. You wondered what in the world happened on those missions. It couldn't have been that bad, right?

Jack dragged his feet over to his couch and plopped down in the middle. You were hopeful that he would be just as excited to see you as you were him, wasting absolutely no time in pinning you down on the floor and taking you. You yearned for his touch, his smell, and his taste. He didn't budge from his seat except to pick up a bottle of warm beer and toss a swig to the back of this throat. 

"So, do you want something, or what," he snapped angrily. You had grown accustomed to his sharp tone and dictating nature but he came across as downright annoyed tonight. 

You steadied your legs, the heat becoming a bit too much to bear and answered him. "This isn't easy for me, you know? But I-I need...I really need you." You hung your head low, avoiding his eyes as your cheeks burned with discomfort. Was this really happening? Were you really groveling for Jack to scratch this itch for you?

He didn't move, he didn't respond. Jack remained still in his seat, sipping back the warm lager. Your discomfort turned into eagerness and you went for him, slinking into the cushion next to him. Your hand slid under the hem of his sweats, finding his soft cock in between his legs. You waited for a sign that he wanted you to keep going but it never came. So you took matters, as well as Jack, into your own hands and began to stroke him in pants, urging the blood to flow towards his length. Muted moans fell from his lips as you slowly worked his sex, feeling his cock harden inside your palm. It didn't take you long to get him fully erect, thank goodness. You couldn't stand his absence another moment.

He wasn't saying no to any of your advances, so you carried on, hooking your fingers under the hem of his sweatpants and yanking them down to his knees. His length sprung free and you fought with all of your might to not wrap your lips around him. No, there wasn't any time for fooling around. You pulled off your own pants and panties and straddled him in his seat. You savored every thick inch of his cock sliding inside of you. His heat joining with yours made you throw your head back and mewl. This... _this_ is what you had been waiting for, what you desired after all of those days of want and need. 

Your hands rested his shoulders as your hips danced circled on his lap, your walls tightening around his cock, drawing out a few groans here and there but nothing nearly as intense as you were used to hearing. He was borderline unresponsive to the stimulation, irking you slightly. You were determined to rip some moans from this man. You began to bounce in his lap, rocking your hips forward as you came down and still...nothing. Stopping for just a moment, you hands went to find his, bringing them up to your neck. 

"Choke me," you panted, bucking your hips against his again. "I know you want to, Jack. Choke me." Maybe this was what was missing for him, the anger, the ferocity of it all. You gave his hands a solid squeeze but he still refused to respond to anything happening to him. You genuinely couldn't believe yourself, practically forcing him to choke you while you rode his cock. What's happened to you? Did you enjoy his cruelty more than you let on? You needed to feel him again, feel all of him, the good and the bad, but most importantly, you needed to feel.

You were starting to get tired of not getting your way. You've thrown yourself at him, nestled him inside of you and still, he seemed bored. The thought of snapping him out of his trance popped into your head and before you were able to stop yourself from making that mistake, the back of your hand had slid across his cheek with a loud smack. If anything could stir him, that would be the much-needed spark. Jack locked eyes with yours, still moving up and down as you quickened your pace. His face was contorted with contempt, appalled that you would ever think it okay to strike him in such a way. 

Jack's hand clamped around your throat, causing you to gag as he stifled your breathing. He leaned you back, tightening his grip on your windpipe and his hips bucked into yours relentlessly. _Success._

"Is this what you wanted," he spat, his words punctuated with every thrust. "You want me to fucking choke you? You goddam whore!"

You would've screamed 'YES' at the top of your lungs had it not been for him constricting your breathing. He was being too rough with you now. Things seemed to gravitate from pleasurable to frightening almost instantly. You balled your fist and began beating on him anywhere your hands would land but to no avail. After only a few moments, the darkness crept into your vision. Well, this is what you wanted, wasn't it?

Just before he snuffed out your light, you felt yourself being pushed off of his cock and your back thump against the floor below. You clung to the carpet, coughing and wheezing as your breathing normalized. Jack rose from the couch, pulling his pants up over his erection and crossing the room to the front door. 

"I don't have time for this. Just...get the hell out of here," he demanded with a touch of sadness in his voice. "Go home."

You truly didn't want to leave, even after that ordeal. You still needed your release. You've been waiting for it for so long now! 

"We're not finished," you hacked, the sight of you on the ground and out of breath surely one to behold.

"I'll throw you out if I have to."

"Jack-"

"OUT!" he bellowed, the power behind his voice only made you wet again. You stood to your feet and gathered your belongings, slowly pulling on your undergarments and pants. What _was_ wrong with you? His anger aroused you. You wanted him to choke you. You enjoyed it even for a while. 

You walked past him without a word and he slammed the door shut behind you. This wasn't how it was supposed to go at all. The wet heat in between your thighs still bloomed. As you made you way back down the driveway, an overwhelming feeling of worthlessness set in. You felt so utterly pathetic, so weak, but more than anything else, shattered. Broken. Jack had finally broken you to the point where you needed his cruel touch, his demeaning words, his brutal thrusts just to feel satisfaction anymore. And even after realizing all of that, you still wanted nothing more than to knock on his door one more time and try again.


	12. Counting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever you do, don't lose count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Request from Tumblr]

“No m-more. P-please…no more.”

Your voice was weak, quavering as yet another unwelcome wave of pleasure ripped through your body.

“How many is that now, sweetheart,” asked Jack, wiping his mouth as he lifted his head from in between your legs.

“S-seven…S-sir,” you sobbed in response.

The sick bastard had you counting them. You hoped to not lose track out of fear of what he’d do to you as a result. Truthfully, you didn’t know how much longer you could last like this. It wasn’t as if you had much of a choice, though. Jack had dragged you past your breaking point about three orgasms ago. You were mentally checked out; a hollow shell supported by two leather straps. 

Your Commander originally fastened your wrists and ankles to the bedposts, keeping you nice and secure as he hungrily lapped up your wetness. The very first time you came, your hip began to cramp in the restraints and, much to your surprise, he released your legs. I guess he figured you were already going to be uncomfortable enough. 

“Now, don’t get any ideas,” he asserted, holding you down at the hips, his lips inches away from yours. “We wouldn’t want to do anything that might make this night any worse, would we?”

He couldn’t see your face, but you shook your head ‘no’ regardless. You wouldn’t have disagreed anyway.

Jack hesitated for a moment and you could feel his hot breath right at your entrance. Just as you thought he’d given you a moment to rest, his tongue was drawing circles around your swollen clit. You arched your back and let out a half-silent whimper as he worked your over-stimulated nub. You were stuck in a strange limbo, somewhere in between agony and euphoric bliss as his tongue continued flicking. He slowly made his way down your slit and past your lips into your sex, overly slick with your essence.

His vibrating mouth ushered a new wave of pleasure you desperately fought back, biting your bottom lip in an attempt to keep your moans from escaping. Jack removed his tongue from within you and his fingers quickly took its place so he could return to swirling over your clit once more. He slid them in and out, curling and beckoning the spots he knew drove you mad. Your body shuddered underneath him as you grew dangerously close to your edge again.

“That’s it, baby. Let go.”

Your breath quickened to a pant as you bucked your hips up against his mouth. You fought the good fight, but Jack had you coming undone yet again. Even if you wanted to scream, your dry throat wouldn’t have allowed the noise to break free. You quietly wept instead as Jack’s hands steadied your quivering thighs. 

“How many is that?”

“E-eight…Sir,” you huffed, hoping he was finally done toying with you.

“I’m sure we can get a few more out before the night’s over, don’t you think?


	13. Attention.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader, still scorned by the Commander's disregard, seeks out a helping hand to send a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Story Chapter**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Contains: dubcon

You couldn't stand to be at the Overwatch headquarters any more than required of you. For weeks now, you readily volunteered for any and every mission you possibly could. Some would last only a few hours, others a few days. It didn't matter to you, though. You just needed to be away far from _him_. The humiliation you felt when you begged Jack to take you that night still hadn't run its course. When you saw your Commander in the halls or during briefings you were still mortified, causing any and all interactions to be forced and awkward to the point you actively avoided being in the same space with him for too long. 

Jack's nightly visits had come to a screeching halt, as did your summons to his office during the day. You knew things weren't right but you didn't understand how it got this bad so fast. What changed? What did _you_ do wrong? 

For a second, you had to fight the urge to slap some sense into yourself. You know _you_ didn't do anything wrong, but still...what was really going on here?

There was no way Jack could go this long without casual sex. _Casual sex, huh? Is that what we're calling this now?_ Regardless, you all too well that man's appetite was insatiable. If he wasn't coming to you for it then he to had to be...

No, he wouldn't do that to you. Not after all this time. He loved you, in his own wicked up way, of course, but you were his one and only, his favorite. He told you this and you believed him every time. He loved you.

As badly as you wished you could, avoiding him forever would prove impossible, so one afternoon, you decided to be the bigger person and go to him, inquire about the state of "relationship". You made your way down his hall and rose your fist to knock on his office door, but before you were given the chance, it was flung open. In front of you stood a statuesque woman with long, flowing brunette locks and soft features. She wasn't in any uniform you'd ever seen around before, so you knew she wasn't Overwatch.

"Pardon me," she squeaked, squeezing past you and out into the hall with the smell of lavender wafting behind. You turned up your nose and waited to be called inside.

"Come in." Your Commander's voice was distant, almost dry as he spoke to you. Never has he been more inviting of you...well, you can think of one other time in particular. You closed the door behind you and chose not to sit. You didn't want to stay in the awkwardness any longer than need be.

"Commander," you managed, your voice quivering more with every word. "Something's changed. I'm not quite sure what or when, but I can feel it."

Jack chuckled as he turned his attention elsewhere, fidgeting with his phone and anything else he could get his fingers on. "Hmm."

_Hmm!? That's it?_

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm a little preoccupied at the moment. Might we discuss this later?"

You stood firm and let out a long sigh before you responded to his inattention. "Jack, it's been long enough. We need to talk now."

He placed his phone down, cocking his eyebrow as he looked at you and your sudden boost of confidence. "If you want to talk, come back at 20:00 when I'm free."

_But, he's free now._

You knew arguing with him wouldn't get you anywhere, it never did, but you couldn't stop the words from flowing. You've waited so long to talk to him and he's casting you off yet again. Not this time.

"Dammit, Jack, we'll talk now!" you asserted, fists clenched at your side. "What did I do, what happened? Why don't you want me anymore? Is...is there someone else?" Your voice broke with those last words and you felt the waterworks building but you staved them off for the time being. Jack launched up from his chair and if not for the desk between the two of you, he would have slammed you against it for raising your voice. A part of you wanted him to. At least it would show he still cared for you.

"You don't get to call the shots, remember? I do," he snapped, his tone dark and angry. "What do you think this is? Do you think I owe you something?"

Every time he choked you to within an inch of your life, every time he forced you to your knees, and every time he left you, bruised, claimed and leaking his essence came crashing down over you like a 20-foot wave. 

"Yes! You do owe me, Jack! You owe me a goddamn explanation. Something...anything...please?"

His face softened for a moment, more than likely out of pity than concern.

"You be back here at 20:00. Then we'll talk. Alright?" he clipped, going back to his gadgets. "You're dismissed."

You wanted nothing more than to climb over his desk and ring his neck for answers but you decided that wouldn't only end painfully for you. Instead, you spun on your heels and exited his office before he could see your tears falling.

__________

20:00 finally arrived after what seemed like an eternity. The lights in the halls of HQ were never fully dark, even at night. Walking down the corridors to your destination revealed the majority of the office's occupants had turned in for the evening. Most of the doors were closed as usual but there were no tale-tell signs of activity in them, no lights emanating from underneath the cracks. Except from one office. Jack's office. 

You heard hushed voices coming from his direction and thought maybe he was watching an important message from an official at first. Why anyone would be giggling in them was beyond you. You could hear faint commotion growing louder the closer you got. The sounds items falling to the floor and the wet smacks of...lips? The closer you got to his office, the quieter you grew, walking on the balls of your feet to keep your boots from thudding too loud.

_It's nothing. Just your imagination. Go to his office and you'll see for yourself._

As silently as you could manage to be, you approached his door with caution to see that it was left slightly ajar. You hesitated to look inside, but the very second you peered through the crack, something within you snapped. Your blood was ignited, your heart consumed by betrayal and regret. Jack wasn't watching a video and he wasn't alone. Your mind wasn't playing tricks on you. You weren't imagining this.

He was fucking another woman right there on his goddamn desk.

Jack had her perched on the edge with her back turned to the door, her legs wrapped tight around his waist as he slid inside of her again and again. He was being so...gentle, so passionate with her, far more passionate than he had ever been with you. She wasn't crying or screaming out in pain when his hands tugged at her long, brown tresses. She wasn't trying to push him off, begging him to stop. No, she was enjoying him in between her thighs. The sight made your stomach turn over. 

The Commander glanced up at the door and his blue eyes locked with yours once he noticed you standing there. His face was a combination of pleasure and smugness, his eyes low and devilish as he blew a kiss your way.

Every ounce of your being wanted to barge into the room to pry the woman from under him but you didn't. Your legs wouldn't move. You remained frozen, fixated on his blue eyes and their grinding bodies, holding your breath to keep from being detected by the brunette. Through their loud kisses and the slapping of their skin, you could hear your Commander's words to the woman loud and clear, sickeningly sweet as he continued staring into your eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart, I love you. So much."

An audible gasp escaped your lips before you were able to catch it, causing the brunette to whip her head around in your direction. You scurried away, hoping you could retreat down the halls without being caught if she happened to come looking for the Peeping Tom. You found a corner to hide behind a few feet up the hall, glancing down at the light peering through the slit of his office door, waiting for either of them to come and find you. After a few moments had passed, the light vanished as they chose to close the door instead of pursuing the onlooker.

Your vision was distorted as tears flooded your eyes, rushing down the sides of your burning cheeks. You convinced your legs to move and you dashed into the nearest bathroom, causing the overhead light to flicker on with your movement. You wish it had stayed off. At least that way, you wouldn't have to see your face, twisted with a range of emotions, all of which made you want to vomit into the sink. White knuckles grabbed at the edge of the marble counter as you let it all go; all of your hate, confusion, sadness, and misplaced love that had piled up over the months. Every single feeling you harbored because of this monster came pouring out in a torrent of wet sobs on top of the hard surface.

This is why he asked you to meet him in his office so late at night. He wanted you to find him like that, buried deep inside another woman's body. The audacity of that bastard! Your mind wandered back to the time you sought out Jack and how you groveled for his attention, just to be tossed aside and disregarded like a worn-out toy. Never in a million years did you think you could feel lower than that night when you desperately needed his warmth inside of you but he refused. This, however. This was your brand new low. Jack had never hurt you more than in this moment; not when he first took you, or even when he first claimed you. No, this deception hurt you to your core.

As badly as you wanted to stop crying, you couldn't. You stood up straight and grabbed a handful or paper towels. Black trails of smeared mascara streaked your cheeks as your wiped your eyes with the rough paper. You felt composed enough to walk out of the door finally and then, there it was once more, that hard-hitting pain, doubling your back over the sink in physical agony.

Why the in the hell were you crying, really? Was it because you caught him? Was it because he lied to you, something he's been doing for months on end?

Or was it because you weren't his one and only pet anymore?

__________  
__________

It wasn't easy, for you, but was the quickest way you could think to strike back at your Commander.

Fear didn't begin to describe your state of mind while standing in front of the Blackwatch Commander's quarters. You remember that night, waking up in a haze of dope and alcohol below him. You couldn't rationalize how big of a mistake you were making right now, how idiotic you were being. You gave his door a few soft knocks, your fist shaking as you slowly lowered it back down to your side. _This is a fucking mistake! Why are you such a glutton for torment?_

Gabriel was just as much of a fucking monster as Jack but you didn't have too many options. You needed Jack to hurt, to feel that same pang of sadness in his soul as you did. You knew what you had to do. This was the only way you could possibly get back at him.

A cloud of smoke spilled into the hallway as the door cracked open, revealing a shirtless Gabriel with a cigarillo hanging off of his lips. You could hear music coming from a stereo system, the pulse of the bass guitar vibrating through the floor. Surely, he shouldn't have music so loud this late at night, but who would tell him otherwise?

"Wow. You must be _mighty_ desperate to come around here." The look on Gabriel's face was that of sheer amusement as he took the cig from his mouth and folded his arms across his broad chest, leaning against the door frame. He glanced in every direction down the hall as if he were expecting someone to pop out and surprise him. "Does Daddy know his pet is wandering around without him?"

You hung your head, embarrassed. He was right, though. You were extremely desperate; desperate for the warmth of another body but more importantly, desperate for Jack's attention. There was no way you'd be able to orchestrate a "chance" encounter like your Commander did earlier that evening but you did have the tools needed to shove this back in his face. And who better to do it with than the Blackwatch Commander? 

"May I come in?"

"Why, of course," Gabe responded, ushering your in with a comical wave of his hand. 

This was your first time seeing the inside of his room. It was a lot cleaner than you expected, save for the few ashtrays littered here and there. His bed was tidy and the various sports memorabilia resting on the shelves were shiny and straight. 

A particularly loud guitar solo made you wince at the high notes and you asked Gabe if he wouldn't mind turning it down for a moment. Reyes made his way to the speakers, turning down the knob to oblige your request. 

"I need your phone," you demanded, cutting straight to the chase.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. How about you, princess," Gabe sneered, placing his back and a single foot on the wall behind him. 

"Gabe, c'mon. I don't have time. Where is it?"

"Why don't you come over here and find it yourself?"

You huffed and reluctantly started in his direction, standing in front of his half-naked body. It had to be in his jeans. Asking him to simply pull it out of his pocket would get you another smartass response so you took up the task of finding it yourself. You felt up the sides of Gabe's pants, patting over his front and back pockets for the device. Along the way, your palm brushed over his groin and you felt the outline of his length.

"I think you found what you were looking for, princess" he beamed as your hand slid over his length again.

"Your phone, where is it?" You held your hand, hoping he would plop the device down on your palm. When he did move his hand, it was to take another drag.

"Why don't you just use yours?" Gabe shrugged.

"I can't. This needs to come from you," sighed, giving up the search. You dropped your hands to your sides and Gabe pushed himself off the wall, gliding over to his nightstand where he opened the top drawer to reveal his phone's location. 

"You could have just told me you didn’t have it on your person," you shot, throwing you hands on your hips in annoyance.

Gabe brought his hand up to his mouth in mocking fashion, gasping behind it. "But you were having so much fun down there. I didn't want to stop you."

You rolled your eyes and joined him at the small nightstand, snatching his phone to scroll through its contacts until you got the J's. He wasn't there, nor was he located in the M's.

Perplexed, you asked him why Jack wasn't in his phone.

"Try D. For Dickhead."

Lo and behold, there was a Dickhead there with a screaming baby as the icon to the left. You hovered over the call button but decided to hold off. Everything had to be perfect for this to work. You placed the unlocked phone at the head of the bed next to Gabe's pillows. 

"Gabriel," you started, unbuttoning your shirt and pants with haste, "this isn't easy for me to say but...I-I need you to...I need you to fuck me."

"What if I don't want to fuck you?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Honestly, you didn't think about that. You were so certain he'd want you the minute you came through his door. You stood before him in only your bra and panties, confused with what to do next. You'd already been refused by one Commander. You wouldn't be able to handle being shut down twice.

You reached for his groin again, only this time lingering a bit longer. You stroked the Blackwatch Commander through his pants, feeling his erection growing harder on your palm. He might not want to fuck you yet but maybe, just maybe, you could get things moving along.

A soft moan fell from Gabe's lips at your worked him through the thick material. You'd wear him down yet. You went to unzip his pants slid your hand inside the opening, wrapping around his cock to better stroke him. His tense shoulders relaxed and he let out a sigh, caving into his needs.

Gabriel took a step back, undoing the button of his pants and pushing them as well as his boxers down to his ankles before stepping out of them, kicking them across the room. 

"I don't think you know what you're asking from, princess."

"Will you stop calling me princess, asshole" you snapped, already over his pet name.

Your head was snatched back as Gabe grabbed a large chunk of your hair suddenly, making you wince as he pulled your back into an arch.

"Look here, you don't tell me what to do, alright? I'm not sure what you expected to happen coming here, but if you sass me one more time, you're gonna wish you stayed your happy ass wherever the fuck you came from, got it?"

Your body hit the bed with a small thump after he pushed you away. A tinge of panic surfaced but you attempted to keep a brave face. Despite his scarred, glowering face, you weren't as intimidated by the Blackwatch Commander as you were Jack. 

Noticing the phone had gone dark again, you stirred it awake with a few presses of your finger to show Morrison's contact again. You still weren't ready to call him, not yet.

Gabe went back to his speaker, snuffing out his cigarillo before turning his music up to a volume just a little lower than when you first arrived. As he made his way to his bed, you could clearly see his cock was twitching with excitement now. Without a word, he flipped you onto your stomach, smacking your ass one good time before pulling it up and off the mattress. He locked a single finger under the hem of your panties and ripped them down, allowing you to kick them free once they were at your ankles. He didn't spit on his cock, nor did he use any lube. He simply pressed his dry tip against your entrance, forcing his way inside, making you inhale through your gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, princess," he groaned, inching his way further inside of you, "you'll be nice and wet by the time I'm through with you."

You grabbed at the sheets as he continued to stretch your unready hole. If he stayed this slow, you'd be able to accommodate him within a few moments. Unfortunately, he had other plans. Gabriel plunged the remainder of his length into your sex all the way to his base, ripping a cry from the back of your throat.

"Oh, baby, I'm just getting started."

He repositioned his knees a bit wider outside your legs before he began to move. When his hips did eventually snap against your backside, it was to the fast rhythm of the music blaring from his speakers. Barely inside of you a full minute and his thrusts were already relentless. Gabe made sure to force his cock as deep as you could take him and then some. You felt a dull ache on your cervix as pushed himself deeper. Choking back sobs, you reached behind with one arm, attempting to signal that you wanted him to either slow down or ease up by hitting him on any part you could touch.

"You're not used to Morrison fucking you this good, huh?"

You looked to your side to see Gabe's phone, moving with every bounce of your bodies. At last, you felt it was time to call Jack, to let him hear you being fucked by someone else. Your finger went to press the green button but Gabe's hand clasped your wrist, pulling it behind your back.

"G-Gabe," you whimpered, "let me call him."

"We don't need to get Morrison involved," he panted, slowing down his thrusts slightly as a slower song came on.

You wriggled your wrists in his hands but he held you firm, pulling your arms back a bit further causing you even more pain. The alarming thought that Gabe would fuck you senseless and Jack wouldn't hear a single bit of it crossed your mind. What good would this do you if he didn't hear you? 

"Gabe!"

"I swear," he scoffed, "your pussy was better when you couldn't move."

"Gabe, please!"

He took your both your wrists into one of his massive hands, picking up the pace as the song changed once again. Gabe reached down to his phone and called Jack himself, placing it on speaker so the two of you could hear. 

"This is Morrison speaking."

Gabriel let your arms go and curled over your body, slamming his hips against your backside an with intensity you've never felt before, his breath warm at your ear.

"Tell him you love me."

You couldn't think straight, didn't process what he was telling you to say. He slid his arm between you and the bed, locking his muscles around your neck, choking off your air. 

"Tell him, princess."

"I love you," you coughed, struggling to breathe.

His hips slammed into you harder, the tip of his cock knocking against your already sore cervix.

"Say it like you fucking mean it," Gabe growled in your ear, biting his teeth into your shoulder.

"Oh fuck! I love you, Gabe!" you cried, the pain taking over your better judgment. 

"You heard her, Morrison."

You wanted to scream even louder that you didn't mean it. This was just something you had to do to prove a point. A very fucked up point. Even if you tried, his arm around your throat prevented you from making any noise other than the occasional retch.

Neither you or Gabe said another word. All that Jack could hear, if he was still listening, were pained cries and grunts as Gabriel fucked you raw.

Soon, his pumps were uncoordinated, slamming against your back side at an erratic pace before he pulled out of your now wet hole, painting your ass white with his cum. You were more than relieved to have him out of you, allowing your sex to rest from his brutal session. Gabe collapsed on top of you, smearing his own essence on his stomach as he caught his breath, floating down from the high of his release. 

You looked over at Gabe's phone, observing the minutes were still rolling on. Jack had remained on the other end. He heard everything. He heard you confess your love for another man, heard you moaning for him, moaning for his cock. 

You were sore, aching and drenched but you knew, in the end, it was all worth it.

Somehow.


	14. The Call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short continuation of the previous chapter, Attention with a reference to the chapter 7, Mine.
> 
> This chapter is from Jack's point of view as he reluctantly answers Gabriel's phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Story Chapter**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry for the incredible wait, you guys. I already have a continuation to this arc underway and I hope to have it up within a few days time. Thank you all for your comments and support! It means the world to me! Also, sorry for the lack of smut this time around. Regardless, please enjoy! ♥

Another day at the Overwatch headquarters come and gone. To say it was a full day was an understatement. On top of his usually crammed schedule, Jack somehow squeezed an extra bit of fun in his office only a few hours ago. He could still smell the brunette's cheap perfume on his coat as he carelessly tossed it to the floor. Words didn't describe how damn good it felt to be home, away from the worry and stresses of the organization.

Jack's home was wonderfully quiet; no drop ships in the distance, no one asking him to sign off on this and that, no electronics beeping...just quietness peppered with the warm hum of household appliances. At last, the Overwatch Commander was finally able to sink into his comfortable recliner and relax, or at least pretend to relax until the alarm clock startled him awake in a few short hours. Jack contemplated fixing a pot of coffee to power through the night but the sharp ache at the base of his skull dictated otherwise. He settled instead for of a couple of painkillers chased with a swallow of scotch; his liver despised the combination but the tight muscles of his neck would shortly rejoice as the concoction worked its magic.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through various emails and documents, searching for nothing in particular when his phone rang, large bold letters in the middle of its screen announcing the caller.

**Reyes.**

When Jack saw the name, he was hesitant to answer it, not wanting to deal with any unneeded stress until the following morning. It was so late and he was beyond tired. What in the world could Gabriel want from him? The longer he debated swiping his finger, the louder the fluttering ringtone became, the ear-piercing tune jolting straight to his pained neck. With a sigh, and against his better judgment, Jack answered his phone, uneager to hear whatever bullshit the Blackwatch Commander had in store. _Might as well get this over with._

“This is Morrison speaking.” 

The unexpected loud music coming through only made the throbbing worse. Just as he was about to curse Gabriel out for wasting his time, he heard a woman moaning over the blaring beats. These moans...they were all too familiar to him. He was hearing you. Before he was given the chance to speak or question the meaning of the call, Gabe’s voice broke through, lewd grunting in between his words.

“Tell him you love me.” Jack could hear the laughter in Gabe’s voice, just as he heard you desperately gasping for air as you struggled to talk. He had to be choking you.

“Tell him princess.”

“I love you.”

“Say it like you fucking mean it!”

“Oh, fuck! I love you, Gabe!”

“Unf...You heard her, Morrison.”

_That goddamn whore...that fucking son of a bitch! Hang up, Jack. Hang up, hang up!_

Jack wanted to do so, he truly did but he couldn't bring himself to press the large red button. He was captivated by a small level of intrigue, but mainly, he was enraged. He wasn’t able to tell if his vision was blurring from his medicinal cocktail or if it was a result of the screaming fury consuming him as your moans grew louder and louder. Perhaps it was a bit of both. All Jack wanted to do in that moment was put on his shoes, march straight over to Gabe’s place and choke the ever-loving life from his body.

And you!? _How dare you let another man touch you? How dare you allow another man to take what’s his?_ These thoughts were rich coming from a man that had recently finished fucking an escort on his desk _ONLY_ to rile you up. Jack thought back to the look on your face, how visibly hurt you were as he slammed into the brunette. God, he wanted you to feel that hurt. He needed you to know what it’s like when the one you love is threatened to be taken from you...It was exactly how he felt whenever that red-haired bastard Desmond sat next to you, hugged you, and looked at you like he couldn’t wait to get you alone. He knew Desmond wanted to be more than friends, even if you were too blind to see it. He was looking out for you, but still, you needed to be taught a lesson at the outpost. Both of you did.

Your anguished cries broke through his muddled thoughts and Jack grudgingly turned his attention back to the phone, back to the slapping of skins and the pleasured groans. Jack knew Gabe was close now. An unfortunate side effect of sharing multiple partners with the Blackwatch Commander over the years was knowing the telltale signs he was about to come. As Jack awaited the inevitable, he shut his eyes tight and repeated a singular thought in his mind over and over again.

_Don’t finish inside her. Don’t finish inside her. Don’t you dare finish inside her, dammit!_

Jack could tell Gabe found his release when the snapping hips abruptly stopped and your retching transformed back into normal pants and breathing. He was somehow angrier now that it was over than when he first picked up the phone. _Why in the hell did you listen to it all, Jack? Why didn't you hang up?_

The phone grew quiet, save for the booming music and the occasional satisfied moan from Gabe’s lips. Moments went by before Jack decided to be the one to end the call, considering you were in no shape and Reyes was too much of a dick to do it. Jack leaned back into his chair once the line was cleared, clutching his phone in his hand, his strength dangerously close to shattering the flimsy materials into pieces. At least it was silent again, with the minor exception of the throbbing of his neck and the sounds of your moans for another man drifting in and out of his mind.

\----------  
\----------

The lights of holograms in the darkened briefing room were a dull blue but somewhat still too bright for Jack so early in the morning. He struggled through wincing eyes, intensely focusing on the mission details floating before him at the front of the room. The lack of sleep mixed with the physical and emotional headache of the night prior was set on sending the Commander stumbling towards the wall behind him.

“Commander, are you well?” Captain Amari fretted, half standing from her seat to launch herself across the room to you if need be.

“I-I’m alright. I’m okay. Let’s just focus on the mission.”

Jack droned on, speeding past unimportant footnotes that could be read later. Ana offered to take his place but he shut her down, holding his hand up as if to signal her to cease her badgering. The Captain’s face wrinkled at the sudden dismissal as Jack began to wrap up. The overhead lights flashed on, causing Jack to shield his eyes from the brightness. The agents of the room queued and dispersed, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts and a 6’1” pain in the ass, leaning against the far back wall with his arms folded across his chest.

The Blackwatch Commander waited for the last of the agents to exit the room before he made his way towards the door, closing and locking it shut. Jack strolled towards Gabriel calmly, stopping a foot in front of him. With the widest shit-eating grin spread across his scarred face, Gabe opened his mouth first to break the tension of the room.

“So...you enjoy the show last night, Morrison?”

Gabriel saw Jack’s balled fist coming from a mile away, ducking from his punch with ease. He didn’t, however, anticipate Jack’s armored knee connecting with his gut. Gabe coughed but he didn’t falter, throwing his hands up, prepared for anything else Jack could toss his way. The two Commanders exchanged blow for blow, grappling onto each other in between to push the other off until they both wound up on the floor, Gabe on top of Jack. Had Jack opted for sleep instead of answering that wretched phone call, Gabriel wouldn’t have gotten the upper hand so quickly.

The Blackwatch Commander straddled Jack’s chest, delivering one, and then two hard hits to his jaw. Jack could taste metal as the inside of his cheek collided with his perfect white teeth, now stained red with his blood. 

“You want some more, pendejo!? You KNOW I’ll be happy to give it to you...just like I gave it to your princess last night.”

Those last words sent Jack into a frenzy. A newfound vigor took over his senses, allowing him to shove Gabriel off and into a nearby chair. The scuffle was still very much in Gabe’s favor, but Jack was able to gift the Blackwatch Commander with his own bloody mouth, landing a couple of hard blows to his face. 

This was far from the first time the Commanders had fought, and it was far from the last. This was just something they both needed to do, Jack more so than Gabriel, however. They pushed themselves off of one another, heaving as they created distance; Gabe supporting himself with a chair and Jack sitting in the middle of the room, using the back of his hand to wipe away the red at the corner of his lips and under his nostrils.

“You know the fucking rules, Gabe! Not without my permission.”

“She came to me, Jack. She came to me...And I wasn’t about to turn down free pussy, alright?" Gabriel rose to his feet, looming over Jack as he patted away the dust from his clothes. “Besides, you and I both know damn well why she came to me. You know what you did. I don’t know why you’re acting so surprised. You can’t keep stretching her with these mind games and not expect her not to fucking snap.”

Jack spat his light pink saliva to the floor just inches away from Gabe’s foot. “You don’t get to tell me how to handle my affairs.”

“I do when they start coming into my house. How about you keep your pet on a tighter leash and shit like this won’t happen again?” The Commanders shot daggers at one another in place of words and fists, both still reeling from the confrontation. Gabe was right, Jack would surely push you away before too long at this rate. He couldn’t help himself, though. There was something about your pathetic cries, your screams, your constant suffering that made him giddy inside.

_A tighter leash...a tighter leash..._

Jack’s mind raced a million miles a second thinking of all of the things he could do to get a stronger hold over you. None of them you’d personally enjoy, but this wasn’t about your enjoyment. It was about his need to keep you close. He needed more control over you.

“So...we done here or what?” Jack hadn’t noticed Gabriel about to open the door. He pushed himself off of the hard floor with a grunt, composing himself, his hands surveying his face, hoping it wouldn't bruise too badly.

“One thing before you go...Tell me the truth, Reyes. You didn’t come in her...did you?” There was a palpable fear in Jack’s voice as he questioned Gabe. Out of the few times they’ve shared you, both with and without your knowledge, you miraculously avoided pregnancy after all of these months. You had your fair share of scares, no doubt, but a few days later things would begin flowing as usual. 

Gabriel hesitated for a moment before opening the door. He considered lying or even worse, letting Jack stew in uncertainty without a definite yes or no. Just before he exited the room, and without turning to face the other Commander, he chose to go with honesty. 

“Not this time, Morrison.”

Jack was left alone, dried blood caked around his mouth and nose, jaw slowly beginning to swell. The corners of his lips curled into the tiniest, wryest grin. Knowing what he knew now, he might not be able to physically leash you, but he’d damn sure knew exactly what would anchor you down.

He couldn’t wait to share this with you.


	15. Cleanse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sight and smell of you in the Blackwatch Commander's shirt is a bit too much for Jack to withstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contains: Noncon, choking, slapping.**
> 
> I forget that the lot of you aren't on Tumblr, so I tend to forget to transfer things over here. This was based on a lovely prompt sent in by an anon a week or so ago! I hope you enjoy the little snippet of filth until I get back into the swing of things!

_SMACK!_

It was sharp and fast, the pain. Harsh enough to tear you from your peaceful dream and back into your dark bedroom where a blurry outline of a man loomed over you. As you rushed to push yourself up, a firm hand snapped over your mouth, keeping you down on your pillow in silence. You were uncertain of his identity at first, still lost in a haze of sleep until you heard the gruff voice cut through the quiet.

“I can smell that son of a bitch on you, you know?”

_“Oh, fuck.”_

You muffled into your Jack’s palm, attempting to explain the situation that lead to you sleeping in the Blackwatch Commander’s oversized shirt. It was innocent, harmless really. If only he would let you explain it was all you had for the evening. As your jaw began to shift underneath his grasp, Jack’s grip grew tighter, his nails digging crescent shapes into your cheeks.

“Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look right now? How disgusting you smell?”

You remained hushed and still, terrified of what would come as a result of moving the wrong way or saying the wrong thing.

“What am I gonna do with you?” Jack let out a long, displeased sigh, shaking his head as he slowly loosened his hand from around your mouth. The two of you were unmoving, you out of total fear and Jack due to deep contemplation.

After a brief moment, once you felt Jack had settled down, you decided to be the one to speak, dispelling the angry air of the room.

“Jack, I promise it’s not-”

Another hard smack knocked the rest of the words from your mouth with a yelp. In your sudden disorientation, Jack was able to grab you by the collar of Gabe’s shirt, pulling you from under the covers and to the floor. Tears pushed past your lids and down your burning cheeks as you sat on the carpet, looking up at Jack with pleading eyes.

“I’ll t-take it off,” you stammered, sobbing in between your words. “I’ll take it off and throw it away right now!”

“On your feet. We need to get you cleaned up.”

You struggled to stand, pushing yourself up with the help of your bed, desperately trying to keep what little composure you had left. Standing before your Commander, you began to lift the shirt over your head but his hands stopped you, opting to remove it in a more efficient way.

Jack took the collar of Gabe’s shirt into both hands, pulling your body within inches of his with the force. With one intense tug, he was ripping the shirt from your body, tearing a long, tattered line down the center of the cotton fabric all the way to the very bottom. He scoffed as he slid the shirt off of your body, repulsed at the stench of another man clinging to his pet’s skin. You were exposed to him, save for your sock and panties.

Without further hesitation, Jack grabbed you by the back of your neck, steering you towards your bathroom door. He twisted its handle and pushed you inside. The lights clicked on and instantly blinded you, causing you to shield your eyes as they adjusted to the sudden transition.

Jack moved past you, sliding back the glass door of the shower to adjust the temperature and flow of the water. Once it was suitable to his liking, he turned back to you, hooking a single finger under the hem of your panties, pulling them down. “Off. Now.”

You finished the job, pulling them down and stepping out of them one leg at a time. You remembered you had socks on and started to remove them as well, but Jack was already ushering you to the edge of the tub, ordering you inside at once.

You inhaled sharply at the biting heat prickling your flesh. “Jack, it’s too hot…please…”

“Clean that filth off of your skin.”

“I will…just let me turn the heat down…” You thought you were being sneaky, minimizing the heat just a little, obscuring his sight with your back turned to him as you did so. When you moved back around, now with an acceptable temperature on your skin, Jack was removing his shoes and pants. A knot tightened in your stomach, your heart raced and your breaths grew shallow with what was sure to come.

Immediately, you went for your loofah, drenching it in body wash as quickly as you could in the hopes that if Jack saw you doing as you were told without defiance, he wouldn’t have to intervene. Saturating your body with floral scented suds, you washed the Blackwatch Commander’s smell from your flesh with fervor. Unfortunately, Jack would join you, whether you wanted him to or not.

“I’ll do it myself since you don’t know how,” Jack sneered, holding his hand out for the loofah which you handed over without a fuss. You could feel the slow rise and fall of his chest flush against your back. These were the moments you hated the most; the moments where he seemed so calm, so collected. It was always easier when you saw his rage. You were able to anticipate his moves that way. This controlled fury was something you could never get used to.

Suddenly, his large hand snapped around your throat, causing you to choke in response.

“What did you let that fucker do to you, huh? You let him touch you for his shirt?”

“It’s…it’s n-not like that, Jack, I swear,” you barely managed, voice squeaking until he loosened his grip slightly, still holding your close.

Jack’s other hand came around to your front, fingers clenching around the sponge. He rubbed gentle circles around your belly, moving upwards to your breasts. He pressed his lips to your ear, nibbling along the length of it. Though the water was loud, you heard him clearly as he growled question after question, moving from one breast to the other. “Did you let him touch you here? You let him touch this one, too?” The mesh, normally soft, felt grating under his touch as he scrubbed your sensitive skin harshly, making you wince and writhe in his hold.

The rough treatment didn’t stop there, unfortunately. Jack inched closer and closer towards your sex, rubbing a hard line down the center of your torso until the sponge rested over your folds.

“I bet you let him fuck you, too, you whore. That’s why you reek of him, isn’t it?”

“Jack…”

“Isn’t it!?”

You could have presented a twenty-four hour recap of your daily activities showing you sitting silently in one spot and he still wouldn’t believe a word you said. His mind was already made up.

The loofah fell to the floor of the shower but Jack’s hands remained where they were, only now his fingers rubbed aggressively on your clit. You squirmed in place, trying your best to wriggle free, only to feel his hand clench around your throat once more.

“What, you like this? Is it making you think of him?”

With every second, every pass over your swollen nub, Jack’s erection grew thicker, harder on your backside. His hips bucked ever so slightly, his attention shifting from cleansing your body to filling it.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t remember his goddamn name. Understand?”

You nodded your head meekly, gulping at your Commander’s threat. His hand retreated from in between your thighs and found its way on your upper back, tilting you forward. Any other time, the cascading water washing over your skin would be a welcome sensation but with every drop falling on you, you remembered why you were in this situation in the first place; Jack’s misplaced jealousy and your negligence to prevent it from snowballing to this level.

His free hand lined his cock outside your lips, rubbing the tip up and down your slit before slamming into you with a force strong enough to make you see stars. You cried out as he sheathed himself completely within your unwelcoming walls. Jack took your breasts into his hands, holding them tightly as he slammed into you again. And again. And again. Over and over at the same painful, agonizing tempo. A wet smack could be heard every time his skin connected with yours, and your body rocked with each pump, only the briefest remission before he pounded into you yet again.

You felt Jack’s hands now gliding further up your chest, past your collar bone to wrap around your delicate neck, closing around you as he continued his torturously slow pumps, each one somehow more brutal than the last. Gradually, his hips sped up, still keeping the same intensity. The deeper his cock went, the more you ached and the more you cried. Luckily, your sobs were masked by the heavy downfall of water. Jack didn’t have to see your face to know you were crying, he could tell by how your walls fluttered around his cock with every sharp intake of breath, something he came to love about these “intimate” moments with you.

His pistoning hips moved faster, harder up and into you, the tip of his cock knocking against your cervix every now and again. Every time you’d wail a bit too loud, his hands would compress around your throat, hushing your noises.

Without so much as a grunt and without any of his signature tells of unraveling, Jack came inside of you. His cock throbbed and twitched with the release. He didn't stop his pumping, not even while he shuddered with uncontrollable pleasure as he filled you. For some time after he came, his thrusts seemed unrelenting, his hold around your neck tighter than ever until, finally, he seemed satisfied enough to release you. Jack placed his hands on your hips, drawing you into his thrusts a few final times, riding out his high for as long as he could manage.

As pulled out of your pussy, his seed came with the removal, seeping down your leg and into the drain below. You didn’t think it possible to feel so damn dirty while taking a shower, but surprisingly enough, you did.

Your Commander stepped out of the shower, taking your only towel to dry himself off before heatedly tossing it to the floor. Jack didn’t have a grand speech or a parting lesson for your insubordination this time. He’d let the dull ache in between your legs do the talking, reminding you with every move just how badly you fucked up.

He got himself dressed, assembled his things and left you under the running water. You bent down to pick your loofah back up, weeping as your scrubbed your skin clean not only of Gabriel’s smell but now, of Jack’s as well.


	16. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has turned to self-medicating to help her deal with the horrible turn of events her life has taken her. A friend returns to lend a helping hand but she's in too deep. Unfortunately, her massive consumption of alcohol has her forgetting her place, as well as taking vital medication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Story Chapter**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Contains: noncon, alcohol usage and mention, slight blood and injury, abuse, mental anguish

__

__

_“Tell him you belong to me!”_

_“Tell him you love me.”_

_“Say it like you mean it!”_

_“Louder!”_

Distantly, both Commander’s voices swam in your mind as you slowly opened your eyes to the sound of the alarm clock. Before you felt the warm rays of the early morning sun bathing your skin, you felt a familiar dampness in between your thighs where your hand was currently residing; rubbing, lazily stroking. Your body had betrayed you yet again. It wasn’t the first time you’d woken up touching yourself to the memories of previous encounters with Jack and Gabe. Even though you despised the remembrance of their bodies forcefully inside of yours, your flesh cried out for them despite your best efforts to subdue the confusing lust you unwillingly harbored.

Tears slid past your lashes and down your face as shame overtook desire, making you withdraw your slick fingers from your sex. You dried them on the bed sheets before bringing both of your hands to your face, wiping the salty water from the corners of your eyes.

“God, what in the hell is wrong with you?” you sobbed, slowly pushing yourself out of bed. As you draped your legs over the edge, your foot knocked into your nightstand, toppling over a half-empty bottle of vodka with a clang. You shook your head, silencing the thoughts of taking a few swigs before starting your day. You were drinking too much as is already, more and more every day. There were days you forgot to take your birth control or report to meetings on time. No, alcohol wasn’t the answer, but it’s what helped you the most now. Perhaps a hazy head would make this day easier to tolerate, too. 

The halls of headquarters were busier than normal this past week with high-ranking officials and agents from all walks of life preparing for the annual Overwatch ceremonies. Many of them would be short; a speech or two and then back to your duties. Others, much longer and more pretentious. Medals and accolades were passed around like candy at these events. Some agents were deserving, having received injuries in their many missions on the behalf of Overwatch. Some were fortunate enough to fuck the right person, rising through the ranks not on their merits, but on their backs, hands, and knees. Some even thought this of you.

Fortunately, the commotion of it all kept your Commander busy and far away from you. You hadn’t seen Jack for more than a few minutes since your recent escapade with Gabriel days ago. Much to your confusion and dismay, those missing knocks in the night, that sound your bed springs made as your body rocked underneath Jack’s...his warmth? Somewhere, deep down inside, you needed that to get to sleep now. Where Jack had abandoned you, sips of silver liquor sought to fill the void. Once more, you denied the temptation of drinking so early in the morning, opting instead to start a pot of coffee to aid you through the inevitable madness of the coming hours.

After two cups, you made your way to your shower, allowing the hot water to wash your concerns away, if only temporarily. Your thoughts came rushing back just as soon as they left you, however. _‘Why hadn’t Jack retaliated? Why didn’t he come to face you after that phone call? Wasn’t he hurt? Didn’t he care?’_ You were beyond certain that hearing you moaning and crying out under Gabe would cut him as deeply as he cut you when you saw him fucking that other woman. _‘That whore.’_ Did that brunette bimbo think she could slide into his life and take him away from you? After all you’ve gone through with him?

Images of Jack writhing with her had you needing release again, and your dainty fingers found their way past your folds and to your still-swollen nub. You swirled lazy circles over your clit as your free hand gripped the wet wall of the shower. You hated that you were so horny, so needy for his touch. As badly as you tried to deny it, you honestly missed Jack filling you these past few nights. With every curl of your finger inside your pussy, you detested everything about yourself more and more. The closer you came to release, the more tears escaped your eyes. Luckily, the water was there to whisk them down the drain. If only the drain was big enough to fit the ever-growing guilt and shame of yearning for that monster the way you did now. 

_'You're a monster, too. A disgusting monster.'_

You were so close now, bucking your hips just as you teetered on the very edge of unraveling until you snatched your hands away, closing your fist to punch the wall next to you. 

**“GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT!”**

Surely, if the agents in the adjacent rooms didn’t hear your scream, they heard the loud thud followed by the clatter of plastic bottles as they fell to the floor. You had to let your frustrations out some way as you refused to pleasure yourself in your current state of mind a second longer; you didn’t deserve to feel good. This wasn’t right. It felt right but you knew better than to lie to yourself.

Your clean skin squeaked as you pressed your body against the wall, sliding down to the floor of the shower, defeated. You wrapped your knees to your chest and you cried your heart out, banging your head on the wall in hopes of knocking some sense into you or maybe to force these feelings out; whichever came first. You wished in that moment to remain in the shower for the rest of the day but you knew you’d have to face the music eventually. All of a sudden, that bottle of vodka was seeming like a must-have, calling out to you just so you’d have the strength to make it through the day without breaking down like this again.

\----------  
\----------

It was unfortunate the day was so unbelievably dull; no missions to take you away from headquarters, nowhere to go to escape your dwindling mood - not that you needed to be held accountable for anything with all alcohol coursing through your veins. Curse your weak will for allowing the poison to win you over. When your fellow agents approached you, inquiring if you were well as they observed your downtrodden demeanor, you’d wave them away, explaining that you were just a little under the weather but the concern wouldn’t leave their faces even after they parted ways. Most already noticed months ago how something had warped you from the bright-eyed recruit you used to be. Today, you wished you could be invisible with how empty you looked and felt.

Eventually, the hours passed and you were heading back to your quarters, changing out of your normal uniform and into your dress blues for the event; they were seldom worn, still flawlessly pressed hiding in the back of your closet. You put on the bare minimum amount of makeup - just enough to mask the dark circles and puffy eyelids. You styled your hair in a flattering bun at the back of your head before placing your beret on top. Glancing over yourself in front of your bathroom mirror, you were able to see what everyone else saw all day long; a sullen, slouched shell of a woman. As badly as you wanted to sit there and wallow in your pity party, you needed to be at the hotel hosting the event for Overwatch, as if the Swiss headquarters wasn’t large enough to house the many visitors. Someone just needed a reason to show off their fortune, perhaps. 

You chose to drive yourself, refusing to share a ride with your fellow agents. If things went to shit, at least you'd be able to bail on your own accord. A fifteen-minute drive down a few winding blocks and you found yourself sitting in a fully packed garage. You gazed at your reflection in the rear-view mirror, practicing your smile and prepping yourself up for the festivities. 

_'You can do this...you can do this. It’ll be over before you know it, Y/N. Just hang in there!'_

You slapped your face, shook your head and made your way through the garage towards the elevator. After a couple of stops, the metal doors opened to an echoing corridor that took you straight to the main ballroom of the hotel. Once you crossed over the threshold, you were instantly overwhelmed by the vast amount of bodies crammed inside stretching from wall to wall.

The dark suits crowded around resembled that of a navy blue sea. You wished the sea in which you currently stood was that of your old hometown. The blue of that ocean was always so warm, inviting, and calm. More often than not, you yearned to be home again. You longed for the comfort of your family and friends and the safety that came along with them. Instead, you were wading through a cramped sea of well-dressed, uptight agents and your superiors; some you knew, others you’d never seen before, all with the most inauthentic smiles upon their faces. There wasn’t a single genuine person here and you knew it.

Soft music played somewhere overhead, constantly drowned in the incoherent chatter and clinking glasses of celebration. Even though the people of the room seemed to be enjoying themselves, they truthfully looked about as uncomfortable as you felt on the inside. It seemed as if hours had gone by, but the time on your phone informed you that only minutes had passed. You were already over this charade, ready to go home to drown your worries for another night by your lonesome.

You debated leaving. Who would notice you were gone anyway? The notion bounced around inside your head for a few minutes before more clinking glasses took you out of your thoughts completely. You followed the sound of glass on glass, reaching your new favorite spot for the night - the open bar. 

The next few hours seemed almost doable as long as you had a hand clenched around the stem of a wine glass. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be the case. The many interactions drained you and the wine wasn't nearly enough to make you care. When you first joined the prestigious organization, you would have been beyond thrilled to meet so many influential people, marveling at the accomplishments they were able to achieve through the efforts of Overwatch. You were too jaded now, too hopeless. You wondered when you shook a superior's hand if they recently had their digits wrapped around some poor recruits throat earlier that day or if they’d strike one later that night. The thoughts would drive you to tears before long. Instead of randomly crying and having to make a plethora of excuses, you barreled back over to the bar, picking up yet another glass of wine to quell your sorrows. 

A part of you felt as if you should slow down, have a shred of decency as so many important individuals were around. You didn’t want to look like a drunkard, especially so early in the evening. You alternated between sipping slowly and outright hiding around corners to gulp down the red liquid in one take without judgmental eyes upon you. The familiar burn of alcohol deep in your belly radiated to the very top of your head, and soon the air conditioned ballroom wasn’t cool enough for your rising temperature. Fresh air would be the perfect remedy.

Trying your best not to stumble along the way, you grabbed the back of chairs to keep upright until you passed through two large doors taking you to an outside terrace. It was dimly lit, just enough lighting to see a small wicker table surrounded by a few couches adorned with floral throw pillows, all empty. The cold Swiss night greeted the exposed skin of your face and neck, immediately cooling you off, and you let out a much-needed sigh of relief. You let the doors close behind you, shutting off the voices and music with two small clicks. 

You could breathe again, really and truly. Gazing up into the night sky, you were able to enjoy the head change brought on by the wine as opposed to freaking out at someone noticing you were trashed. Shuffling over to the seat furthest from the door, you sat down with a small groan, mainly making noise for the sake of it. 

You were only able to enjoy ten minutes of solitude before you heard the doors behind opening up. You were too inebriated to care who it was at first, keeping your attention on the stars above.

“Fancy meeting you here,” a familiar voice spoke to you. You quickly whipped around to see your new companion. The faint light above the door allowed you to see those beautiful ginger strands atop his head, as well as the faint bruises and cuts littering his pale face.

“...Desmond? Oh my god, Des!” you exclaimed, rushing from your seat to greet him. You hadn’t seen him since, well, before the outpost a few weeks ago, save for the brief moments he’d dart the other way when you shared the same area. "I can't believe it."

He supported your wobbling form with both of his arms, holding you close to him, hugging you with all his might but still somehow, he was gentle with you, not wanting to cause you any pain.

The two of you stood there, thoroughly enjoying your unlikely reunion. You both started and stopped speaking numerous times, neither of you sure of exactly what to say to the other. There was so much to catch up on, so much to apologize for, but the two of you needed to relish in the silent comfort of a true and caring individual, just for a little longer. An unfamiliar sensation washed over you while in his embrace, one you hadn’t felt in the longest time.

Happiness. Genuine happiness.

After a time, you decided to be the one to speak up.

“I’m so sorry, Des. I’m so sorry for what happened to you.” Tears were already flowing down your face as the memories of that night came flooding back. Your free hand roamed his battered features, still surprisingly tender to the touch. Desmond turned his head away as you pressed particular sections, sucking air through his teeth sharply when you lingered over his light-purple cheek. It had been a few weeks since Jack hurt him but these wounds seemed new, fresh.

“You have absolutely no reason to be sorry,” he sighed, voice cracking as he tried his best to keep it together in front of you. He was just as ready to break down. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I should be able to do more for you. I tried to help...I’m still trying to help you. I’m not gonna stop.”

Your blurry eyes met with his. “Des, don’t worry about me anymore, take care of yourself and stay out of trouble. You can’t help me. No one can help me. Everything that’s happened to me, to us, is my fault. There’s no reason for both us of to suffer.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it! Don’t you let that fucking monster put the blame on you!”

It was your fault though. If you would have kept him at arm's length, or better yet, never allowed him to get close to you in the first place, he’d be safe. The outpost would never have happened.

You pulled away from him to bring the rim of your glass to your lips, tossing the wine to the back of your throat with one large gulp. “You don’t understand, Des. This is my fault. It always has been and it always will be.” 

It was sad, honestly. Jack said a variation of that to you so many times now, you truly believed his words. When he held you down and forced himself inside of you, somehow, he managed to fault you for his sick actions. You _knew_ his words to be true.

“You know there are others that can help you where I can’t,” Des started, reaching out to put his hands on your shoulders. “They’re all here. Right now. We can get you out of here. We can expose the bastard, Y/N.”

Without delay, you shook your head, dismissing the notion. Making a scene would only cause more trouble for you in the long run.

“Desmond, I’m fine. I can handle myself.”

He took one good look at you, eyes sweeping up and down your swaying body, clearly showing signs of intoxication.

“Y/N...look at you. You’re far from fine.” Even though you knew you were well past your limit, you took offense at his observation. Suddenly, you shook him off of your shoulders, making his concerned face transform into one of disbelief. 

“I said I’m fine. I mean it. Just...worry about yourself, okay? This will just make it worse.”

“Goddammit, please let me help you,” he exploded, hushed but full of rage.

You could hear him, you could understand him, but you couldn’t permit the words he said to resonate with you. Complying with Jack was the best option. Enduring what you did was for the best, or at least, that’s what you’ve come to know, what you’ve come to accept. If Jack didn't do it to you, he'd do it to someone else. That poor woman's suffering would be your fault, too.

You pushed past Desmond, tripping over your feet only to be caught by the redhead. You shook him off yet again, composing yourself as you straightened up, tugging at the bottom of your jacket.

“It was good to see you, Des. Stay out of this. It’s for the best. For both of us.”

Walking back into the loud ballroom without so much as another word, you wiped at the tears forming in the corners of your eyes and noticed your glass was empty. The eyes of your fellow agents fell upon you as you staggered back to the bar, snatching up a random glass of wine, and you pressed it to your lips. You knew you needed to stop, get some water and disappear. You knew you needed to listen to Des and call for help. You were feeling so good, though. So high. Just a few more sips.

Your vision was starting to blur again, the crowd moving around you doubling in size. You felt as if you’d pass out any minute.

That was until you saw him, towering above the small group of people gathered around him. You saw his blonde hair perfectly styled, his blue eyes smiling as he laughed wholeheartedly. You felt icy tendrils wrap around your heart and lungs, stilling the blood and air inside you at the sight of your Commander. A disgusting longing, as well as fear, washed over your body and you were unsure which of the two screamed the loudest. 

It didn’t take long for Jack to spot you next to the bar, and he hurriedly excused himself to saunter your way. You noticed something peculiar the closer he came into your vision - there was a faint red line on the corner of his lips; a cut or a bruise perhaps.

“I take it you're enjoying yourself,” he angrily spat, glancing from the red liquid in the glass to your shifting eyes, darting every which way but at him. Jack scoffed when you didn’t answer him.

“You’re a goddamn mess right now. How much have you had to drink?”

Not a single response left your lips. 

“Look at me when I'm talking to you.”

Even amongst those that could hear and intervene, Jack’s total authority over you never faltered. His low, stern voice had you standing at attention before you realized your back was straightening. You turned your gaze upwards to face him, brows furrowed and lips pursed tight. The false happiness he extended to everyone else fell away with you; smiling eyes transforming from friendly to menacing with one sudden blink.

“I’ve only had one glass,” you slurred, obviously lying. 

Jack leaned in close. “And how many glasses did you drink with your redheaded boyfriend outside? Do you like his new look, by the way?”

**CRACK!**

You hadn’t realized just how hard you were grasping the glass in your hand until you felt it shatter into a million pieces. Tiny shards fell to the floor, but not before smaller slivers pierced through your skin. The blood went unnoticed initially. You couldn’t bring yourself to focus on anything other than the words that just slipped out of your Commander’s mouth.

You felt the air leave your body, lungs deflated and struggling in your chest. With wide, wild eyes, you looked around, noticing many others zoning in on you and your bleeding hand in shock. You should have known that Jack was watching you. Nothing goes unnoticed around him.

Jack reached out for you. He slipped his larger hand underneath yours for inspection and without hesitation, you recoiled, attempting to pull away from him. His fingers were already tightly locked around your wrists, preventing you from retreating. 

“Are you okay,” he asked, actual concern overtaking his sharp features and voice. His blue eyes surveyed every inch of your palm, and with his index, he gently sifted through the red to see exactly where the glass resided, making you wince and whimper whenever he passed over a small piece. There was a brief shift in his eyes from worry to arousal. You gathered he quite liked the sound of your anguish, and the revelation threatened to push the contents of your stomach to the back of your throat.

“Come on, let’s get this patched up.”

“I’m fine,” you asserted, defiant to the bitter end.

Your Commander’s grip tightened around you, his gaze transforming from troubled to annoyed almost instantly. You should know better by now than to disobey his commands. 

“I said let’s go.”

“...No.”

“Excuse me?”

Others were coming to your aid. There was a medic with his kit, already opening the small pouch to find the proper tools to remove the shards. Before you knew it, a small crowd encircled you.

This was your chance. In front of all of these people, this was finally your chance, just like Desmond said. There was no way he’d be able to deny the things he did to you behind closed doors in front of all of Overwatch. Des had fresh scars on his face that could surely be used against Jack. All you needed to do was open your mouth and say something. End it now.

“Whatever you’re thinking about doing is a big mistake. You'll regret it,” Jack whispered; he could see the gears turning in your mind, putting the pieces together. You began to open your mouth, eyes still locked with his. 

You inhaled, unsure of whether or not to scream. Just as you were opening your mouth, the voice of the medic called out to you, breaking your train of thought.

“Ma’am, I need to see your hand.”

Reluctantly, Jack let your wrist go, handing it over to the medic so he could tend to your wounds. The entire time you answered the questions coming your way, your Commander stood by your side. There was a touch of honest care for you, but he stayed mainly out of spite and worry, fearful that you’d say something the minute he walked away.

You were ushered to the side of the ballroom, away from the many people. You wanted to stand but you couldn’t stop wobbling. Jack brought you a chair after noticing you teetering on the verge of toppling over. The medic proceeded to remove every sliver embedded within you with relative ease, though a couple of shards did hurt with their removal. 

After a few applications of a cool biotic gel, the medic wrapped your hand, fastening it with a small clip.

“There you go. Now, you may still experience some discomfort, but give it time, you’ll heal up just fine.”

You started to thank the medic but Jack jumped in before you got the chance. “Thank you so very much. We appreciate your swift response.” There it was, that put-on charm of his that everyone adored. The medic beamed from ear to ear at the bit of praise from the Commander. You remembered a time when you used to feel that way, too.

Once you were left alone with Jack again, he knelt down, in front of you, placing his hand on your knee. 

“Are you alright? Can you walk on your own?”

You nodded your head.

“Good, I’m taking you back home.”

“I can take myself,” you mumbled, alcohol still taking its toll on you.

“Don't be ridiculous. Have you seen yourself?”

Jack stood up, and he grabbed onto your arm, steering you towards the doors that lead to the corridor and towards the journey back to base. Everyone saw you were drunk and barely unable to stand upright. No one would suspect your Commander was doing anything other his duties, watching out for his agent’s well-being and seeing them home safely, just like with any mission.

If only they knew what happened to you when the two of you are left alone.

__________  
__________

The drive back to base was uneventful and quiet at first, save for the purr of the hovercar and your occasional hiccup in between your Commander’s noises of dissatisfaction. You were the first one to break the silence.

“I’ve decided to leave Overwatch, Jack. I'm sick of you. I'm sick of... _this._ ”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’m resigning, Jack.”

“It’s funny that you think you can just leave, sweetheart.”

“I’m not your fucking sweetheart. Don’t call me that anymore.

“You know,” Jack chuckled, tone dark and angry, “You’ve been real fucking defiant lately. Some might even say insubordinate. You’ve whored yourself out to Gabriel, a commanding officer, and you’ve disobeyed me not once, but twice with Desmond.”

You thought back to your friend’s face, covered with fresh injuries, obviously gifted to him by the man beside you.

“If you touch Demond again, I’ll-”

Jack careened the car off to the side of the road. You lurched forward as Jack abruptly stopped, turning to face you with a wild look in his eyes.

“Choose your next words wisely, agent.”

Agent. He couldn’t even refer to you by name. That’s how you knew he was truly pissed. 

“...or I’ll expose you. I’ll tell everyone. I’ll tell them everything.”

“You’re drunk, you don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I’m gonna tell them, Jack! I’m done with this! I’m sick of you hurting me, hurting others!”

There was a smile in his eyes, twisted and cruel, but a smile nonetheless. “Are you threatening me?” He sounded amused, proud even.

You sat up as straight as you could before slouching back into your seat, alcohol still holding more control over you than you expected. 

“Y/N, who do you think they’ll believe? Some whore that slept her way to her rank? Over me?”

You thought back to Desmond, feeling guilty that you dismissed him so quickly when all he wanted to do was help you. Help never seemed feasible, not on your own at least. Hopefully, Des would still be willing to aid you in the end, despite you walking away to protect him.

“Desmond will help me. We’ll take you down together.”

A roaring laughter erupted from the blond Commander, mocking both you and your resolve.

“A lot of good that’ll do him. He loves trying to help you. Almost as much as he loves getting hit. He’s a tough one. He thinks he loves you. Honestly, between you and me, he just wants that sweet cunt in between your legs. He has from day one. I saw it from a mile away. Why else would he fight for you so hard?”

“Stop,” you sobbed, reduced to tears. Poor Des, trying his best to keep you safe and failing at every opportunity. He was just as helpless in saving you as you were saving him. You couldn’t stand to think about the things he had endured because of you.

“Stop what,” Jack asked, chuckling at the tears pushing past your lashes. “It’s true! He told me at the outpost, or don’t you remember?”

“Shut up,” you whispered, but it went unheard. You tried to forget that night at the bottom of many bottles. You wanted to go back in time and stop it from ever happening. Your need for a friend endangered him, harmed him. He’s in the same boat as you now because you couldn’t remember the man next to you was a possessive monster.

“I wish you could see how he’s working so hard to get you away from me. I don’t know how many times I have to remind him that you’re mine and mine alone.”

“...and Gabe’s.” 

You didn’t have a chance to stop they words before the came out and instantly, you wish you did. You saw with how suddenly he stopped talking just how deep you cut him, reopening the wound of his pet underneath the Blackwatch Commander while he helplessly listened on the other end.

“Oh you don’t like that, do you," you taunted, the advantage clearly on your side. "Tell me, how does it feel, Jack? How does it feel to know I crave Gabe more than you? How did you like hearing me say I love him and mean it?”

 _‘Shut up, shut up while you have the chance’_ you yelled internally. You knew this wouldn’t turn out well for you, but you’d had enough, the wine only fueling your desire to cut Jack down. His complete silence was enough indication you were on top for once. Maybe all that liquid courage was good for something.

“He’s so much bigger than you, Jack. Stronger, too. He’s a better leader than you...He should have been in charge of Overwatch, not you, you egotistical psychopath!”

Jack closed his eyes and pushed a long exhale from his lungs before calmly opening his car door. At first, you thought he was going to take a walk, clear his head, maybe even leave you alone while he made his way back to the hotel. For a spell, you actually felt proud of yourself, happy that you were able to make him feel something, anything remotely close to how small and insignificant he made you feel.

You watched him disappear behind the back of the car, and a part of you wanted to go out there after him, continue the onslaught of insults while you had him on the ropes. As soon as you reached for your door, Jack was yanking it open. 

Wordlessly, except for a few disgruntled noises, Jack reached in for you, pulling you out of the car and onto the gravel below with a thud. You tried to push yourself up, but the rocks dug into your wounded hand, throwing you off balance. Still, you tried to scramble to your feet, only to be met by Jack’s hands pulling you up by the arms. He slammed you against the side of the car as he used his free hand to open the back door, yanking you by the back of your neck and tossing you down onto the long seat. Every time you managed to push yourself back up, you were forced down effortlessly. It was almost like a game to him, one he always excelled at - dominating you.

“When will you learn, sweetheart?”

As the reality of what would come next sank in, anger and regret battled in your mind. You were having so much fun taunting your Commander, you forgot that _this_ couldn’t happen tonight, not with all of the pills you’d forgotten to take over the last week in his absence. You had to know he’d force himself inside of you again sooner than later. You prayed, once he had his fun ruining you, he’d find his release somewhere, anywhere else other than inside you. It would only result in one, unfortunate result this time around.

You scratched at him, panic clearly setting in now. Jack was unfazed, grabbing at your clothes to get to what he wanted, what he missed the most. He ripped your jacket, large buttons flying every which, one bouncing off a window with a loud clang. You attempted to fight him every step of the way, your hands firmly pressed against his broad chest, pushing and shoving him, slurring curses in between screams.

A sharp slap across the face quieted you, if only for a moment. 

You attempted to knee him, but his bulk bearing down on you was too heavy on your already weak body. Regret echoed in your mind as you thought back to all of the glasses of wine you couldn’t stop drinking. What was worse was all of the alcohol, in general, you’d been consuming throughout the last few days. How could you be so stupid as to forget to take _those_ pills for so many days? What was happening right now had to stop immediately. You couldn't allow him to come inside of you.

“Please, Jack, please! I can’t! Not tonight!”

“That’s not what you said to Reyes, was it, slut? No, you loved him inside of your didn’t you? You _love_ him!”

You shook your head no but he wasn’t paying attention, solely preoccupied with the task at hand. All you wanted to do that night was hurt him like he hurt you. Though you were successful, things took a turn for the worse, as usual. 

His hands went for your pants, working quickly to undo your belt, button, and zippers with a fierce determination. You wriggled and squirmed, still doing your best to get away while you could. Perhaps, if you could just hit him one good time, you’d be able to make it out of the door and onto the main road. It was late, but someone was bound to come down there to your rescue eventually.

Without another thought, you balled up your still bloody fist and swung for him, knuckles striking him on the bottom of his jaw. It barely shifted him. Instead, he stopped pulling at your pants entirely, huffing and growling; it was almost animalistic, scarier than he’d ever appeared to you. He took one hand and grabbed a hold of the one you used to hit him, and he squeezed it, hard.

A blood-curdling scream escaped from the back of your throat. Not only were the wounds from earlier still fresh, but the feeling of his massive hand crushing your delicate fingers layered on top of that pain was beyond what you were able to handle at the moment. You thrashed about violently, and you had come to the point of screaming so much, your sounds became dried, hushed. You could feel the bandage damping as your essence seeped into the cloth wrapped around your hand.

Able to manage out a pathetic, “I’m sorry,” barely above a whisper, Jack let your hand go. You pulled it to your chest, covering it with your other hand as if to comfort it, shaking and trembling in place.

“Don’t you fucking dare try to hit me again. Understand?”

Preoccupied with your injured hand, Jack was able to remove your pants with relative ease. Your panties were slid down to your ankles, joining your pants in dangling off of one foot. Your Commander worked himself free now, ripping his jacket off and pushing his own pants down to his knees. His erection, already leaking with anticipation, sprung free. He gave it a few quick strokes, ensuring it was nice and hard before he laid back on top of you, lining the tip at your entrance, wet against your will.

Without warning, he slammed inside of you, not allowing you a moment to adjust to his girth stretching your unprepared walls. Slowly, he began to slide out, almost leaving you completely before returning all the way to the hilt, knocking his tip just at your cervix. Over and over, he penetrated you in such a manner, slowly withdrawing just to plunge into your sex hard enough for stars to burst behind your shut lids. 

His pleasured moans made your stomach churn as his pace picked up, muscular hips snapping against yours with a steady rhythm. You did the one thing he’s grown to detest as he violated you; shut down while vacantly staring off into the distance, not giving him the attention he craved so dearly. You turned your gaze to the small light fixture in the middle of the roof. It bounced up and down in your vision as he rocked into you. As you remained silent and unmoving, you could feel him becoming more forceful, his thrusts turning brutal, all in an attempt to rip those beautiful cries from your lips. 

When his hands moved from your hips to your hands, you wanted to take back your defiance, as you knew exactly where his hands were going next. Trying to pull your hands away before he got a chance to touch them proved futile. Thick digits twined with your smaller ones. Jack made sure to give your hurt hand additional squeezes as he moved to pin them to either side of your head, pressing them into the cushion of the seat. 

“You can moan for that prick, but you can’t for me?”

You fought to retain the hard line of your lips, adamant in keeping your noises to yourself. As always, Jack won out, and with a painful crunch of your hand, those delightful screams and moans came tumbling out, music to his wicked ears.

“There we go, sweetheart. That’s what I want to hear!”

They were encouraging, urging him to fuck you deeper, harder. Frantic thrusts knocked your head against the panel of the door. Luckily, the bun of your hair provided you with the slightest of cushions. 

You felt his release approaching and the fear of what was coming next had you trying to get away from him again. Telling him to not finish inside you would only spur him on. Telling him why would urge him to do so out of spite.

You wouldn’t win this time, either. It doesn’t mean you wouldn’t try.

“Don’t come inside me! Anywhere else, please!? You can’t! I don't wanna get-"

His hands gripped yours, his weight threatened to crush you, and with a satisfied growl, you felt him spilling inside of you, painting your walls white with his warmth. Jack plunged into you as far as your sex could take him, spurting deep into your womb. He tilted his head back, riding out his high for as long as he could while shuddering against your limp body.

Your tears and throat were both dry, the only sounds coming from you now muted, struggling gasps. You were beating yourself up more than Jack’s words and thrusts ever did, raging at your own stupidity for not taking your pills like a responsible adult should - as if Jack wouldn’t have ever fucked you again. If anything happened as a result now, it would be your own damn fault. 

You'd be solely responsible if you fell pregnant with his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience with me and this story. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed working on it. I missed this story greatly but I needed time away from it to love it like I once did. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up or if it will be a story chapter. Just bear with me folks.
> 
> As always, feel free to message me over on my Tunglr, as I'm more active over there than here. Take care and see you guys next time!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Revenge In The Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901703) by [TheDevilInHerself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilInHerself/pseuds/TheDevilInHerself)
  * [Cigar Smells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437530) by [Nombi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nombi/pseuds/Nombi)




End file.
